


Constant Companion

by toons_rule



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: Basically Ruddiger's thoughts on what happens to Varian, F/M, I'm going with two 'd's, Is it Ruddiger or Rudiger?, Told through Ruddiger's eyes, Will at tags as needed, retelling of the show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-22 21:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 23,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23067196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toons_rule/pseuds/toons_rule
Summary: The episodes of “Rapunzel’s Tangled Adventures” told from the point of view from Ruddiger. Mainly the focus on his and Varian’s relationship. How it grew, how it faltered, how it healed, and how it became stronger.
Relationships: Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel
Comments: 40
Kudos: 129





	1. What the Hair!?

All creatures of the forest knew of the dangerous traps that the humans had created. Shiny, sharp sticks that could slice through anything. Cold circular stones that held sharp teeth that could pierce skin and entrap. Food that was tainted with a powder that smelled like nothing, but could kill in only a few short minutes. 

All creatures knew to stay away from humans. That they should stay away from humans. But that didn’t stop them from going into settlements. After all, foraging was made so much easier when food was placed in hollow tree trunks, out in the open to be taken. The need for food and the need to stay alive was a constant battle for them. Some were successful. Others were not. It was all they could do to survive. 

Things became interesting when a chipmunk returned to her hold with cheeks filled with nuts. She had taken a trip to one of the outlining villages. Near the smooth stone structure that surrounded their forest. Between the human traps and the village seeming to have started destroying itself recently, it was marked as a last desperate location to gather food. That changed when the chipmunk returned unharmed and successful with food in tow. As she shoved her treasure into her home, she was asked what had happened. 

“It’s a tiny human,” she said, “Very skinny. He made this sticky ooze, but it didn’t hurt. He set me free and gave me all this food! He’s so nice too. Gave me a few pats, talked to me, he didn’t even tell any of the larger humans I was there. He just let me go.” 

Other animals became curious. A strange story to hear of a human not wanting to harm them. Those creatures on the braver side went to see if the chipmunk’s story was true. All would report back, with gleeful faces and bounty in tow, that all was, indeed, true. Why a human child was helping them, none could understand. But they weren’t about to worry over a good thing.

When he entered the village for the first time, he was a little on edge. After all, he was a raccoon. And humans seemed to hate raccoons more than other creatures. So his exploration was slow and filled with more moments of hiding then moving. He eventually reached the destination, a large structure of stone and good standing before him. The only house that held black marks over it. He wouldn’t lie, this was scary. But curiosity eventually won over and he snuck his way in. 

The shadows were heavy, his nose twitching as he sought out the food and any possible dangers. He was only a few footfalls in when a strange sound suddenly filled the air. A glowing ball of pink was launched at him and he wasn’t afraid to admit he let out a shriek of fear. When the orb hit the ground, he was engulfed in a cloud of pink and he found himself unable to move. Fear continued to rise as a figure emerged from the smoke. Eyes glowing an unearthly yellow, a face of shiny rock, and hidden under heavy looking fabric. The raccoon let out a chatter of fear as the figure drew closer, puffing up his fur to try and intimidate. 

“Hey, whoa little guy! I’m not gonna hurt you,” He wasn’t calmed when the figure seemed to lift it’s face! How was that even possible! “Whoa, whoa! C-Calm down, you’re okay…”

Neither moved as the smoke began to clear. Now that he was able to see, the raccoon could see the figure was a human. A very skinny, tiny human. Bright blue eyes filled with curiosity and wonder. Black fur that grew longer in the front with a few strands of blue standing out among the darker. Overgrown front teeth peeking out from his small smile. 

The moment was short lived as the door was opened and two more humans entered. The event from earlier played out again as when the raccoon had entered. Same strange ball that now trapped the humans to the floor. All was resolved quickly as the child sprinkled something glowing yellow around their feet. The raccoon let out a squeak as he was lifted up and gently placed back outside. 

Letting out a chatter, he climbed up the building to see what was happening. There was a lot of discussion of the long blonde fur one of the human’s carried that led to her being placed in some strange trap. Then it became a worry of the ground suddenly beginning to violently shake. When it became too much, the raccoon fled from this perch and watched from the trees with fear and fascination.

The structures began to break down as the shaking grew and became constant. The ground began to open up with pieces of shiny stone erupted from below. He watched fearfully as the child raced across the village. Almost being crushed if he hasn’t been saved by another human. One final violent shake and all fell calm once again. 

Shaking his fur back down, the raccoon was relieved to see the child was unharmed, helped back onto the ground just as a large built human rushed forward. He was unable to hear their discussion, but he didn’t like seeing the child being shunned by the others. It hurt for some reason seeing how sad the other had become. His entire form just screaming defeat. Something that the raccoon wanted to fix. Such a wonderful, caring being should never be allowed to look that sad. He wanted that child to be happy. There wasn’t a chance to act until late into the evening. 

Unable to return to their homes as they had been destroyed, the humans had gathered in the center of the most undisturbed section of the land. They built a large fire, chatted, cooked, some eventually falling asleep, except for one. The raccoon watched as the child broke away from the group and entered the forest near where he was hiding. The child sat down at the base of a tree, worry growing in the raccoon when he heard gentle sniffs coming from the human. 

Deciding he couldn’t wait any longer, the raccoon made his way down. He positioned himself by the child and let out a few chirps to announce his arrival. The child let out a small gasp, quickly wiping his eyes as he looked up. 

“Oh...hello again. I’m kind of shocked you’re still here. Sorry I couldn’t give you anything. Got kind of crazy in there pretty quickly.” The child gave a weak smile. 

“Varian?”

The child, Varian, looked towards the village, as a familiar figure was seen searching the forest. It was the first human to turn their back on the child. The creature gave a small shriek as he was suddenly lifted and carried further into the forest. They traveled for a few moments until Varian took shelter in a shallow alcove, far away from the village. Legs shaking, the teen seemed to collapse as new tears started to fall. 

“I just wanted to help,” Varian hiccuped, “I wanted to show that I...that I’m not a mistake. I just wanted to make him proud.” 

The raccoon chittered quietly as Varian properly sat down, leaning against the rock wall. “I’m not the son he wanted, I know that… I just...I just don’t want to disappoint him any more. But I don’t know what to do…”

They fell quiet, the raccoon unable to ‘say’ anything and the child seemed to fall further into despair. The creature quickly came to a decision, sniffing the air to locate the familiar sweet berry. He chattered happily when he found the bush nearby. Carrying as many berries as he could, the raccoon returned to offer his bounty to Varian.

“I...really?” The child gave a weak laugh, taking the food with a smile. “Thank you… I’m Varian. Uh, I don’t know if that means anything to you. Here, do you want some?”

The raccoon gave a small chirp, taking a few and stuffing his cheeks. Varian beamed. He carefully reached out and scratched behind the raccoon’s ear. The other practically melted at the touch, curling against Varian’s clothed feet. “Thank you… I feel like just calling you ‘raccoon’ will get tiring and would be kind of rude. Umm...what about Ruddiger? What do you think, it is good?”

Ruddiger chattered happily in agreement, crawling up into Varian’s lap. The child let out a weak but happy laugh, rubbing his thumb over the newly named raccoon’s head. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

They remained there for hours. Varian would talk. About his love for alchemy, how he was trying to better everyone’s lives, what goes on in his small village. About his love and respect for his father. About how he hated the idea of hurting anyone and how that led to creating his traps for the animals. 

As he stayed and listened, Ruddiger adored seeing the child genuinely smiling. He loved listening to the child’s stories and ideas. He decided, at that moment, if that child was going to help all, then Ruddiger would do all he could to keep Varian smiling. It was honestly the most he could do.


	2. Great Exportations

While Varian and Ruddiger had formed a fast bond, the human wasn’t sure the critter could live with him. After all, a raccoon was still seen as a dangerous, feral animal. Even if Ruddiger was on his best behavior. The other humans would just see a raccoon and chase him out. So, it had become a secret friendship. Varian built a special passage so the raccoon could sneak into the child’s workroom without being seen.

Ruddiger would listen to Varian’s rambles about his experiments and inventions. How Varian would reach his sometimes wild conclusions on what to create next. Even if what the child made scared the raccoon sometimes, Riddiger was just happy to see his human smile. 

The raccoon returned one afternoon, entering the underground lab from his secret passage. He found the young alchemist working on a rather large creation. A slender, smooth rock that seemed to have been hollowed out with Varian leaning into it. Ruddiger let out a gentle chatter to announce his arrival as he sat upon one of the many desks. Varian paused at what he was doing, crawling out of the barrel and gave a wide smile to his friend. 

“Hey, you’re back! I got a treat for you.” He gestured to one of the cleared stools. An apple was resting on it, Ruddiger bounding over to it eagerly. “So, you’re probably wondering what I’m working on.” 

Ruddiger looked up, cheeks full of fruit.

“Well, I had a huge breakthrough, it really just came to me. If coal, heat, and pressure can make a diamond, what else could be made this way? Granted this is sort of a dangerous way to think. After all, some chemicals are extremely flammable. But, but, with the needed pressure to change the chemical make-up, it should keep the point of combustion down. But even then you have to think about what you’re trying to make. It’s not as simple as snapping your fingers and you get something new.”

“I was able to do just that though! Look, look, look!” Varian held up a stone that seemed to be both black and a dark shade of purple at the same time. It depended on how the light hit it. It almost seemed to shine. 

“I’ve called it Cassandrium! Or, well, it will be once I can recreate the experiment,” the child raised a brow at Ruddiger’s chatter, “What, no! ...Okay maybe it is named after Cassandra. But it reminds me of her. And I may be trying to impress her. I kind of have a theory that if I could become friends with her, the others would see how awesome I am! Because if Cassie’s my friend, I’ll be just as amazing by comparison. Right? ...I-Isn’t that how it works? Befriend the best and get the rest?”

Ruddiger could only let out a chirp. 

While the raccoon didn’t fully understand how the world of humans worked, there was one idea that matched those that animals held. Camaraderie. Or as humans called it, friendship. It all amounted to the same thing. Having connections that one could rely on in hard times. For animals, it was helping find shelter and the best place to find food. With humans and how heavily they rely on this concept of friendship, Ruddiger knew it was important. 

He also knew Vairna did not have any friends. 

The raccoon couldn’t understand why that was. Sure, the human’s inventions were sometimes dangerous...and scary. But Ruddiger knew the child was just trying to help. Varian’s inventions were not seen in the same light by the other humans. Villagers tended to ignore him, children of his own age bullied him, even his father didn’t seem that grateful for having a son like Varian. Ruddiger could only assume that he was the child’s only companion. 

So if Varian believed that this new creation could help him make friends, then Ruddiger was going to give his full support. The raccoon scuttled down from his perch and up onto Varian’s shoulder. He nuzzled the top of his head against the child’s cheek, cooing softly, and pulled a laugh bubbling up from the human. 

“Don’t you worry, you’re my friend too.”

Ruddiger was thrilled to hear that. 

The raccoon had to remain behind as Varian made his way to the castle when the important day arrived. Ruddiger was worried that the child was going alone. Even if Varian claimed he could handle anything that was thrown his way. The world could be scary and unforgiving. Ruddiger had seen it first hand. He knew the changes it could cause in even the most gentle souls. So even as Varian gave a hearty goodbye as he made his way, Ruiddger couldn’t help but worry. 

His worry became a reality when a strange, purple storm manifested over the castle. It was violent and came so suddenly, Ruddiger knew it wasn’t naturally formed. He and the rest of the village could only watch as they saw pieces of the castle fly into the sky and disappear in the vortex. Ruddiger was unsure if it was a good sign that the storm disappeared just as quickly as it had arrived. 

What caused it? Was it another creation, something like Varian had made, and that was supposed to happen? Was it a mistake? It wasn’t...it couldn’t have been Varian. Right? 

If the disheveled child and destroyed invention were anything to go by, it was. Varian winced when he stumbled on some uneven ground, face holding soot smudges and small cuts. His hair was wild, twisted and turned into knots, almost looking like a bird’s nest. The child placed his invention by the side of his house as Ruddiger came scampering over to him. 

“Hey buddy.” Varian sounded exhausted, looking pale close up. His smile was not the same as it was that same morning. 

Varian let out a pained grunt as he sat down, leaning against his home. Ruddiger took that as an invitation to climb onto the child’s lap, chattering nervously as his paws patted the human’s cheeks. He, in turn, received a few pats to his head, Varian wrapping his arms around the raccoon. 

“It was so close to going well…” Varian whispered, eyes struggling to stay open. “I asked Cass for help, asked if she could be my assistant. She said yes...but then she got a guard assignment… I mean, I don’t blame her. But I helped her and...and she promised…”

Varian let out a wide yawn as he pulled Ruddiger closer, form sagging slightly. “The stupid acclaimed scientist messed with my invention… Had to clean up the mess… I didn’t even make the mistake…”

Ruddiger remained still as Varian fell to his exhaustion. He slumped over, the raccoon letting out a chirp of annoyance as he was squished. But he made no further complaints as the child started to snore softly. Ruddiger sighed happily as he nuzzled against the arm holding him. It was cramped, but Varian was resting, so Ruddiger was happy. 

The peaceful moment ended when Varian’s name was called out. Ruddiger felt nervous as the larger human, the one Varian has called ‘Dad’, found them. Both seemed to tense as their eyes connected. Dad worried that his child was holding a raccoon. Ruddiger was nervous that he was about to be killed. 

The raccoon puffed his fur as Dad walked closer, his hand up as he moved slowly. “I’m going to assume you’re the critter my son’s been talking to.” 

Ruddiger chittered nervously. 

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to hurt you. Just hold still, we need to get him somewhere more comfortable.” 

Shifting to lay across Varian’s chest, Ruddiger remained quiet as they were carried into their home. The group made their way upstairs with Dad entering the first room on the right. 

It was large, a window allowing a view to the square below. Every available inch of flat surface was covered with some contraption or piece of scribbled on paper. The only place spared was the small bed that had been pushed into the corner. Varian, with Ruddiger still laying on him, was gently laid down. He was unresponsive as Dad removed his gloves, goggles and apron. The larger left the room for a few moments, returning with a bowl of water, a clean cloth, and an array of medical supplies. 

Varian only stirred when the wet cloth started to remove the soot from his face. “...Dad?”

“Shh...you’re alright Varian.” 

“...’M in...my bed?”

“Mhm, I brought you up here.” 

“Where’s Ru-Ruddiger?”

“Your friend? He’s right next to you.” 

Ruddiger let out a small squeak when a hand landed heavily on his head. “Hey buddy… You’re really fuzzy…” 

“How about you get some rest son.” 

“Mmm… Hey dad…” 

“Yes Varian?”

“‘M sorry…”

Ruddiger chirped worriedly as that. Dad looked concerned. “What do you mean?”

“My project… It kind of just…” Varian’s hand waved weakly, mimicking the sound of an explosion. 

Dad let out an uneasy sigh. He wetted the cloth again, taking one of Varian’s hands to clean. “What happened?”

“That...pompous jerk… He turned it on… I told him not to…” Varian let out an exhausted sob, his free hand, still covered in soot, rubbing frantically at his eyes and cheeks. It would have been funny as the new rings around his eyes, almost looking like a raccoon. If Ruddiger wasn’t absolutely panicking about the child’s break down. 

Dad also seemed frantic about the sudden tears. “O-Okay, okay, shh… Shh, it’s alright Varian.”

The larger human held Varian close, the child almost in Dad’s lap. The cloth was back to Varian’s face to clear off the tears and soot. Ruddiger was left to worry about the sudden change in emotions. He could only watch as Varian released his frustration in tears and quiet mutters of `I'm sorry’. Dad offered comfort in soothing words and gentle touches. It was a few minutes of tears before exhaustion got the better of him once more and Varian fell asleep. 

Dad finished his work in silence, transferring Varian back to his bed. Ruddiger instantly rushed up and nuzzled against Varian’s cheek, laying against the child. He flinched slightly feeling something run along his head, only to find Dad pulling his hand away.

“Sorry, I...sorry.” The older muttered weakly. “It’s rather shameful, isn’t it? A raccoon is a better companion than I ever could be, to my own son. I just can’t...I don’t understand him. My son is such an enigma to me. ...My late wife was better at emotional support than I was… But that’s not an excuse, that’s never an excuse.” 

“I know he means well, that he wants to help. But I’m so fearful of what he could do, how he could hurt himself. Suppose I’m glad to know he got his stubbornness from me. No matter what I do or say, he won’t listen to me. All I could do is hope I can keep him safe.”

Dad gave a weak smile to the raccoon. “Don’t suppose I could ask your help in the matter. You’re with him so much. You’ll help keep him safe?”

Ruddiger nodded in agreement. He accepted the head pats happily.


	3. Queen for a Day

Ruddiger, in full honesty, wasn’t quite sure what to make of Rapunzel. From what the critter had observed of the human’s up close, they were a range of so many emotions. So many hidden emotions. Varian was bubbly and determined, but hid away his fear and want for confirmation of his projects. While Dad loved his son, it seemed when he was around others, he would push Varian away. As if embarrassed by his own offspring. Cassandra was rough, one to give a sneer as her first reaction to anything she didn’t like. But held a childlike twinkle in her eyes when she was told something interesting. 

But with Rapunzel there were only two versions of her. Both for all to see with nothing to hide. She was either sunny or desperate. And the raccoon wasn’t sure what to make of it. Ruddiger didn’t want to say he didn’t trust the blonde. After all, Varian seemed to trust the other human. It just seemed like Rapunzel was...not really there. Almost as if she was trying to appear ‘normal’ and in control. When really she was just as lost as everyone else. 

Ruddiger was uncomfortable around the blonde human. Even if Varian talked about her as if they were friends. The raccoon was unsure of how to accept the other. Distrust only grew when Ruddiger found out that Varian had been tasked to deal with the black rocks alone.

The indestructible, able to destroy all in their path rocks. Ones that made Ruddiger’s fur stand on end. And Varian, a child, was supposed to find a way to get rid of them on his own? If this was so important, why didn’t the blonde human help out. Or physically come to Varian’s lab to see the progress he was attempting to make. But Varian and Rapunzel only shared correspondence by letter. Shouldn’t Rapunzel be here, in the village, helping Varian if this was so important?

Then Dad lied and Ruddiger had to wonder if anyone was going to help his human child. Dad and Varian had returned from the castle with the younger looking absolutely dejected. The older called out that the King had offered a solution. One that seemed to anger Varian. Ruddiger had to wonder what had happened at the castle. But after this incident, Varian seemed to double down on finding a solution. As time went on, Ruddiger could only think of two things. 

Why were people uncaring to the struggles Varian was facing...and why was everyone lying? 

Between the pressures of helping Rapunzel, working alone, and trying to make his father proud while also going behind his back, Varian was working himself thin. Sleep was lost as he would spend as much time frantically scribbling out a new formula. He would skip meals as he concentrated on mixing chemicals. Hygiene fell away as Varian mumbled, circling the crop of rocks that had encroached into his lab. 

Ruddiger was becoming frantic. Trying to get the child to understand that what Varian was doing was so damaging. But the critter was being ignored. In fact, the only time Varian acknowledged Ruddiger was when the child needed to think aloud. So all the raccoon could do was watch.

He really wished he’d tried harder. Because if he had, perhaps Ruddiger could have prevented all of this. Of Varian creating an unstoppable chemical. Of Dad becoming encased in a slowly moving amber prison. Of Varian racing out into the unnatural snowstorm with the intent to get help from a person who never visited or showed she truly cared. 

Ruddiger winced at the sound of the amber slowly growing. It sounded like when a bone was broken. A quick snap that seemed to release a deep ache. Peeking out from underneath the table from which he was hidden, he located Dad. The human’s lower portion was now trapped. In his right hand was his written note, now rolled up and held close to his chest. It was clear that Ada had more or less given up. With his slumped shoulders and heavy sighs. Eyes would flick to the door and would linger, as if expecting it to open with Varian rushing back in. But it remained closed. Dad would sigh once again and look away. 

The silence was absolutely sickening. 

“Ruddiger.” The raccoon twitched at hearing his name. But he inched out further for dad to see him. “I have...I suppose I have a new request.”

Ruddiger padded over and curled as close to the amber as he felt comfortable with.

“I don’t think Varian will return fast enough. Between the snow, finding the King, traveling back…” Dad let out a shaky sigh. A hand quickly reached up to rub his eyes. “ I’m...not going to see my boy again. I have so much to tell him. He...he needs this letter.” 

Ruddiger moved forward, only to freeze at Dad’s harsh decline. “If you touch this, you could be trapped as well! Just...just stay there and listen to me. Varian is already so lost. With this incident…I’m afraid this will break him in some way.”

“Please...please stay with him. Help him in any way you can.” 

Both jumped when the amber moved again. It surged forward and Dad wasn’t fast enough. His left hand became trapped now. “No! No…”

Ruddiger let out a nervous chitter as Dad slumped forward again. “You are all he will have left. Please stay with him. Try and let him know, if you can, that I don’t blame him for any of this. It's all just a collection of horrible moments that we can’t control…”

Dad fell quiet after that. Ruddiger could do nothing more than watch as the human was further consumed by his prison. How Dad desperately held the letter up and away from the amber to keep it free for longer. How, once Dad’s face had been covered, the letter unrolled in the slightly lack grip, but still remained in hand. 

How, after hours of trudging through the snow, becoming drenched in snow and sweat, absolutely exhausted with no one else in tow, Varian returned home. 

Only to find his father completely encased. 

Ruddiger watched as Varian stumbled forward, collapsing at the base of the amber prison and slammed his hands against his. The amber didn’t move. Openly sobbing now, mumbled to himself. Ruddiger caught phrases like ‘Not my fault’ and ‘She will pay’ escaping from the frantic words. As the day finally broke, the sorrow Varian held turned to anger. Hands like fists, the child turned his blood shot eyes up to his unmoving father.

“I will make her pay.” Varian hissed. Ruddiger shivered at how cold the child suddenly sounded. “She promised… Rapunzel promised she would help and she threw me out! I’ll show her what it means to break her word. I’ll show her!”

Ruddiger pressed further back under his hide away, shaking. He was sure the sweet child he’d come to care for had died that night.


	4. The Quest for Varian (Part 1)

Varian had been increasingly hard to keep track of as the days went by.

If Ruddiger thought the teen’s habits of horrible self-care was bad before, it certainly had become worse. Varian wouldn’t eat. He only slept when his body forced itself to shut down. Ruddiger was certain if Varian kept on like this, the child would die. 

But Varian didn’t seem to care. His sole focus was on his imprisoned father. All the anger that he held had disappeared with each passing day. All his needed energy went into researching a cure. Varian would go between frantically searching for an answer to desperately muttering to himself. All of it revolved around destroying that amber prison. 

“Someone has to be coming…”

Ruddiger awoke hearing the child’s voice. Loud enough to not be one of his rambling sessions. Varian had collapsed in front of his unmoving father. Dull, blue eyes staring off into nothing. The raccoon cautiously pattered over, laying across the lower section of Varian’s legs. The human didn’t seem to notice. 

“Rapunzel...she wouldn’t just leave me here...right? She promised… I just...I can’t do this alone. And she knows I need help. Has she told anyone? What if Flynn was put in charge? H-He’s clever, I’m sure he’ll have some idea. Or even Cassandra. M-Maybe they’re waiting for me to come to them? To go back to the castle?”

Ruddiger scrambled off as the child shakily stood. He let out a small groan, wrapping his arms around his stomach. “M-Maybe I should eat something first…” 

Ruddiger quickly climbed into Varian’s shoulder, rubbing the human’s cheek as they made their way upstairs. He gave a sympathetic chatter as Varian looked over their pitiful stock of food. The child settled on the freshest apple in the pile. He flinched as he bit into the softened fruit, shivering weakly when he swallowed. 

“Food shopping is on the list as well it would seem.” 

Which turned into a hunt for money. Varian claimed his father had hidden a pouch filled with coins, emergency money that the younger needed now. So they two set out, searching every loose board and small crack they could find. They eventually found themselves standing before the closed door that led to Dad’s room. Varian rubbed his hands together as his eyes remained locked on the wooden panel before him.

“Well...I think dad would be understanding if he knew why we were going into his room.” Varian said to himself. Giving a weak chuckle before a shaky hand reached out and pushed the door open. 

Compared to Varian’s room, Dad’s was...bare. Almost sad. The room looked barely lived in with just the basics pushed into the corners of the room. What drew Ruddiger’s attention was an ornate chest that had been pushed into the closet. The raccoon rushed over to it, nose sniffing curiously. 

“Whoa buddy, you can’t touch that!” Varian quickly collected the critter. “Dad told me to never touch that! ...But, we do need to look everywhere. We’re kind of desperate…” 

Varian let out a nervous sigh as he knelt down. “Sorry dad… I won’t touch what I don’t need…” 

Ruddiger’s nose twitched at the dust being released as the lid was opened. There was a strange collection of items inside. Weapons, clothing, pieces with a strange symbol on them. Varian hummed softly as he pulled out a golden cylinder from the depth. He quickly shook his head and put it back. 

“Focus, looking for money. Might be near the bottom- ah ha!” The child let out a cry of triumph pulling out a heavy pouch. He took out what he needed and put the rest back. Rushing back down stairs, Varian flung his cloak on, securing his shoulder bag to let Ruddiger travel in, and wrote out what he needed. 

“A few supplies, some chemicals, and an audience with Rapunzel. One that will hopefully end...better this time. But once we’re all together, I’m sure we’ll figure something-”

The front door was opened and Varian came to a halt. Ruddiger peeked out from the bag, opening to a view of the town that was now engulfed by black rocks. It was eerily quiet. The place was clearly deserted. Ruddiger nervously chattered as they slowly made their way in. Varian stumbled back when a piece of paper hit him in the face. While the raccoon was unsure of the symbols written on it meant, he wasn’t left confused for long. 

“Evacuation? By order of the King… They left? Everyone left and no one came to…” Varian crumpled up the parchment and threw it with a cry of rage. 

“Glad to know my father’s sacrifices meant nothing to you all! You...You ungrateful jerks!”

Ruddiger hid away in the bag as Vairna shouted to the sky. The child stormed off, jostling the bag at his side. “No one even checked! Did they care? Were the Guards called in? Did they even take the time to check every house? Well they clearly didn’t!” 

Ruddiger was thankful for a place to hide away. As Varian continued to rant, the raccoon recalled the night Dad became trapped. When Varian was filled with nothing but rage and desperation for some path to take. His ranting only ended when they arrived at the kingdom proper. Possibly because he was able to focus on something again instead of being lost to his thoughts. 

“Alright...should food be first or chemicals? ...Yeah, food is priority, should get that done first. Okay, the market was...this way? I think-” 

“You!” 

Ruddiger poked his head out once more when Varian stopped short again. The suddenly growing crowd of angry faces caused his fur to stand on end. Why did everyone look so angry? And why were they angry with Varian? 

“Uh, hello?” The child was clearly confused as well.

“You have a lot of nerve showing your face here.” The man who’d made the earlier outcry spoke again, taking a step forward. 

“I-I’m sorry?”

“Don’t play innocent. You break into the castle, attack our princess, and practically destroy your own village. But you think you can just waltz in. Like you’re welcome here?” 

“I didn’t attack-”

“Betrayer!” 

“Traitor!” 

“Leave our home!” 

“You’re not welcome here!” 

Varian stumbled back as the crowd started closing in. 

“Throw him in the dungeon!” 

“Someone get the King! He’ll deliver a proper punishment!”

As the crowd surged forward, the child turned and took off towards the gates. Ruddiger was shocked when the guards attempted to grab the child as he raced past. Varian was able to slip past easily and darted into the forest. The crowd seemed to give up the chase at the gateway, but Varian didn’t stop. He kept running until they reached the village again. As soon as they reached the infected area, Varian seemed to collapse. 

Ruddiger stumbled out of the bag as it hit the ground. Unprepared for the sudden jolt, tumbled out and sprawled out onto the ground. He shook off the dust and quickly dashed back over to the fallen child. Varian’s breathing was shallow and choked. Between catching his breath from running and the tears that were streaming down his face. 

Now frantic, Ruddiger wiped the tears away, nuzzling against the child’s chest and under his chin. But Varian didn’t respond. Instead, his eyes traveled over the ruined village, which only seemed to break him further. 

“She’s not coming… Dad’s not coming… No one’s coming… I’m...I’m on my own…” 

Ruddiger chirped and patted the child’s cheek. “And you Ruddiger… Sorry buddy. I didn’t mean to leave you out of this.” 

With the raccoon secured in his arms, Varian stood, legs still shaking. His face was stained with tears, eyes and cheeks red, hair tousled, and appeared completely exhausted. But he had a look of built up determination. 

“I have to find my own answers. No one’s coming for us Ruddiger...we’re on our own. Just like we’ve always been.”


	5. The Quest for Varian (Part 2)

Ruddiger dropped the bag full of food from his mouth, huffing as some of the nuts rolled out and onto the floor. It wasn’t the best haul of food he’d gotten. But it was still too cold for anything to grow. So, he would have to be happy with the berries and nuts he was able to find. After the travesty that was trying to enter the kingdom proper, getting supplies of any kind was a struggle. They, and it was more of a Varian decision, hunkered away from the world and remained in the broken down hut. 

Attempting to shake the cold off him, Ruddiger set out to find his child. Now that he had returned home it was now time to focus on another difficult task. Getting Varian to eat. It was clear after the very loud rejection from the kingdom, a heavy cloud started to hang around the child. His work had slowed slightly, seeming to have hit a bock in his goal to free Dad. Feeling betrayed by the place that was supposed to protect him and with no clear direction, Varian had become listless. Ruddiger would need to break Varian out of his thoughts to remind the child to care for himself. 

The raccoon couldn’t tell what was worse. Frantic, angry, but driven. Or so lost that he could barely be counted as alive anymore.

Another shake, this time to put his mind back on track, Ruddiger made his way down the stairs to the lab. There was a momentary pause of fear when he found the room empty. Had the kingdom come and claimed Varian to whisk him away to that horrible place? Before he let his thoughts make him panic too much, Ruddiger returned to the main level. Making sure that floor was cleared, he climbed further up, avoiding the black rocks that were poking out, and arrived at the upper floor. 

It was a relief when Ruddiger found Varian in Dad’s room. The child was sitting before the ornate chest, which was open once again. Items from within were scattered around the human with a book opened on his lap. 

Ruddiger let out a gentle chatter to announce his arrival before rubbing against Varian’s arm. The younger responded by lifting the critter up and holding him close while he continued to read. 

“I know I’m breaking the rules.” Varian eventually spoke, turning another page in the book. “But...I have so many questions. Not just about the amber. But the black rocks and why they’re connected to Rapunzel of all people. Then, it hit me. Her hair, and whatever other worldly properties it may contain, must be the same connecting link. While on that line of thinking, I remembered this.” 

Varian lifted the cylinder of gold. A piece of paper flutters out, the child unrolling it to reveal jagged lines. It had clearly been torn at some point, once being part of a large sheet of paper. All of it was absolute nonsense to Ruddiger. But he remained vigilant as Varian began to talk again. 

“It’s scripture about the SunDrop, a bit about some ‘darkness’. But it’s torn off before it can explain further. What I can take from it is that the flower and the rocks are connected and that when the flower was disturbed the rocks… Attacked? I suppose that’s the best description. It was confusing at first, still kind of am. Then I found dad’s journal.” 

Varian lifted up the book that had been lying in his lap. Leather bound and well worn, the edges faded and frayed. When it was reopened, Ruddiger noticed some of the pages had been folded over.

“He talks about a dark kingdom and something called the Brotherhood. Mentions an Adira, Hector, and Edmund. It’s like he’s writing about a completely different person. He’s a farmer, not a fighter,” Varian frowned as he flipped to another page, “There’s a few years missing. The next big entry is a discussion with the King. A warning dad gave about the SunDrop. How moving it would draw darkness to us. If history is anything to go by, the dear King didn’t heed the warning and did what he wanted.” 

The journal was snapped shut. “So, Kind Fredric was fully aware of what was happening. Dad was aware too. Yet both of their solutions were to completely ignore the problem! Now I’m public enemy number one and the only chance to figure this out. Because it’s not like the royal family really cares about their subjects! Only themselves!”

“...So, if dear old dad’s journal and this scrap of paper is anything to go by, we need the SunDrop in order to stop the rocks. Too bad it was destroyed when it was used… Or was it? If it’s believed to be gone, then Fredric could keep it without fear of it being stolen or used against him. Now we just need to prove it-”

The occupants of the household jumped when the front door was suddenly kicked open. Heavy footsteps sounded from below, someone calling out orders with a gruff voice. Varian quickly collected Ruddiger, the journal, and the scroll before running to the closet. He bent down, moving a section of the floor that opened up to reveal a hidden opening in the floor. All were placed inside, Varian quickly putting the loose section of floor back. It had just slide back into place when the footsteps drew closer to the room. 

“Search everywhere, leave nothing untouched!”

Varian began to shake, holding Ruddiger closer, the sounds of the room being torn apart almost deafening. The raccoon winced feeling something wet land on him. 

“Sir, I have the chest, but there’s nothing inside that’s useful.”

“The kid’s not here either, sir.”

“Did anyone locate Quirin?”

“Downstairs sir. He’s...unresponsive.” 

“I see… Alright, there’s nothing we can do here. Would anyone know of a secondary location that Varian would go to?” Negative responses sounded. “Very well. Let’s move out.”

The small group remained hidden as the intruders slowly departed. Even then, they didn’t leave until it remained quiet for a while longer. When they emerged, they found the room absolutely destroyed. Everything had been opened and overturned, items flung everywhere. Nothing was left untouched. 

“Who were they?” Varian asked, voice weak. “What were they looking for? They found dad- they found dad!” 

Arms still filled, Varian tore down the stairs to his lab. This room had been destroyed as well. But the child was more worried about the amber prison.

“It doesn’t look damaged… He’s still okay…”

Ruddiger was placed on the only table that had remained standing before Varian started to clean. It was clear the child was shaken, on the very edge of a breakdown. But having his hands moving with his mind focused on cleaning was starving that off. It was only when the room was as normal as it could be that Varian dealt with the larger issue. 

“They were looking for something. Not dad...but they did question why I wasn’t here. But I feel as if I was only a secondary thought. If so, what was the first issue? They found the chest, they seemed focused on that. But didn’t find what they were looking for inside it.” 

As he watched his child pace, Ruddiger twitched feeling something cold bump into his foot. Looking down showed the cylinder had rolled closer to the raccoon. It then hit Ruddiger. He grabbed it and waved it around to get Varian’s attention. The child plucked the offered item from the raccoon’s grasp. 

“...This does talk about the rocks and the SunDrop… Maybe there is a connection. Like, they didn’t want the truth to be found out? But I can’t go to the King with this! He already had his chance and he threw that away…”

Varian paused, biting his lower lip. “I still...haven’t seen Rapunzel… Would she still be on my side? She did say I did attack her. But she’s probably the only person who would be able to help me find the SunDrop.”

The teen held the cylinder up. “Let’s give her a test, huh Ruddiger? See what she may know… If there’s anyone high enough to know about the workings of the castle and not have me thrown in jail right away… It would be Rapunzel.”

Ruddiger frowned. Why did he have a sinking feeling that this wouldn’t lead to anything good.

_________________________

How was it that a creature, whose whole life was shaped around sneaking, suddenly hated it? 

Perched on Varian’s shoulder, Ruddiger watched as Rapunzel and her party arrived at the destroyed village. He wished the child would just walk out from the bushes and talk to them. If Varian did value their help, then why hide away? There was no mob of angry citizens or a castle separating them. So why did Varian think this was the best idea?

The situation only became more dangerous when a group of masked unknowns arrived shortly after Rapunzel entered Varian’s home. One that sounded similar to the group that had destroyed said home before. Panic and confusion only grew as Rapunzel’s crew was attacked and chased by the masked group. Varian gave chase, against Ruddiger’s chattering warnings not to. Hours were spent following behind all in hopes to find the blonde once again as she and her friends had raced off on Max. 

It was only when the moon was high in the sky that all events came to a head. Rapunzel had been found in her prison tower. Her way to freedom was to quite literally blow everyone away. Only for the black rocks to react violently and brought the tower down as they punctured the structure. 

As the dust cleared and a strange calm fell over the area, the masked figures were finally revealed. 

“The Captain of the Royal Guard,” Vairan whispered in disbelief, “They invaded my home… Did they do it on the King’s orders? Were they...were they going to kill me? W-Why else would they disguise themselves? I’m the traitor and the only one concerned about the rocks. If I’m out of the way, Freddy can keep lying about how ‘okay’ everything is. He could have ordered my… Blame it on a random, untouchable bandit and no one would care.”

Ruddiger was unsure how true that statement was. But he knew this way of thinking was damaging. Yes, he was angry that his child had been left alone for so long. But Varian’s line of thought was extreme...and disturbing. No one would honestly go that far to keep something quiet. Right?

“No, Rapunzel, don’t.” Varian’s desperate plea brought Ruddiger out of his thoughts. They watched, Varian broken with Ruddiger in shock, as the blonde handed over the cylinder to the Royal Guard. “No, no, no! That’s my only piece of research!” 

Ruddiger could tell Varian was holding himself back from running out and grabbing the scroll back. But both remained hidden as the royal guard headed back to the castle with Rapunzel and her party in tow. Once alone, Varian let out a growl as he stormed his way back to his house.

“They now have my only lead! Why did I just give it away? I could have just written it down. But would it have been believable? Ah, it doesn’t matter! The point is I need a new way in.” 

Varian placed Ruddiger down on a work table before he began to pace. “It all boils down to the SunDrop and trying to obtain it. If it’s still around that is. So, how would I find that out? Freddy wouldn’t let that information be known by anyone.”

“The guards would have to know, at the very least. But if they're only guarding it, would they need to be told what they’re guarding? Would that be necessary? They’re just guards! Lowly peons that just do as they’re told. ...But it’s probably my best starting point. Now to figure out how to get that information.”

When Varain sat, Ruddiger scrambled onto the child’s lap. Nuzzling under Varian’s chin to try and cheer the human up. He was shocked and a little hurt when he was placed on the table once again, away from Varian. 

“Sorry buddy. But I need to concentrate.”

Ruddiger let out a nervous chitter, laying down as he watched Varian work. Worried this was the start of him losing his child to the anger that grew inside.


	6. The Alchemist's Return

When Varian had first started out on this path to free his father, he was hopeful. There was a bit of anger and resentment towards the royal family. But he was still willing and open to reach out for help. Now, however, it was clear that freeing his father was almost an afterthought. Ruddiger had taken to hiding under what he could as he was unsure when Varian’s rage would reach a breaking point. 

The child could be quiet for hours on end. Working on the multiple problems that were swirling around in his mind. Only for the stretch of silence to be broken by a scream of rage and for Varian to start tearing apart his lab. Granted, there was not much to be destroyed. The Royal Guard’s didn’t leave much behind in their attack. But what Varian could find was not safe from his hands. 

It would only last for a few minutes before Varian would run out of energy and collapse where he stood. Ruddiger would normally run out to comfort. But Varian pulled away every time. And the racoon was honestly starting to become terrified of his child. 

This was not the bright-eyed, cheerful human that he had met so long ago. This was a child who was desperate, lost, and filled with despair and anger. Despite the promise he’d made with Dad, Ruddiger didn’t know how he was supposed to help. Which hurt more than the raccoon ever expected.

_____________________

Ruddiger was woken from his sleep when the front door was slammed open. There were a few moments of panic, thinking the guards had returned once again. Only for that fear to be dispelled when Varian came rushing down the stairs. The child looked eager and happy. Something that hadn’t been seen in a long time. 

“Ruddiger, look! Look what I found by the river!” The child held up a decorative glass bottle that held a small portion of some sort of purple liquid. Ruddiger gave it a sniff and skittered away at the bitter smell it emitted. 

“It’s one of Xavier’s potions, I’ve seen it before. If I remember, it’s supposed to work on people’s emotions. Heightening the person’s opposite, or more repressed, emotions. I can’t believe he would just toss it out!”

Varian grabbed a clear dish, pouring just a drop of the liquid onto it. “This is perfect. If I can reverse-engineer this, I can modify it to lower people’s inhibitions. If I can get that without the unneeded effect of drunkenness, I might be able to create a good truth potion. That will be the step forward that I need… I’ll just need to figure out how to give it to people without raising an alarm.”

The next two days were a hard reminder of how quickly the child could move once he found inspiration. Soon enough, Varian had a basket of lavender colored cookies that were hidden underneath a checkered cloth and tucked into his arm. Hiding in one of Dad’s overly large cloaks that also hid a bag of alchemy and a glowing staff, Varian made his way back to the castle. Rudiger followed through the forest, not wanting to weigh the alchemist down further. The first guard they came across was a rather naive one named Pete. 

Stupidly naive because, seriously, who takes something glowing purple from a stranger? 

Pete does...apparently.

Varian got an answer and it was apparently the one he wanted to hear. The child collected Ruddiger into a tight hug, practically beaming. It was almost as if the Varian the raccoon had first met had finally returned. And it hurt realizing why he was so happy, because Ruddiger was worried as to where this would lead.

“It still exists! The SunDrop is somewhere in the castle! Where...I don’t know. Pete didn’t say where, I don’t think he knows. But now we know! This is perfect. Now the question is...how do we get into the castle and find where it is?”

The unfortunate answer came in the form of Rapunzel leaving the castle. She appeared distressed about something. A point that Varian didn’t see or chose to ignore. 

“Rapunzel… She used my friendship, tossed me aside, and took something important from me. Why don’t we return the favor?”

Ruddiger really didn’t like this and he knew he had to somehow put a stop to this. He couldn’t get through to Varian. But maybe he could somehow convince Rapunzel that something was wrong. To not trust the child. That Varian was no longer the child she’d met. That he was planning something dangerous. 

But he just couldn’t get through to anyone. Even Pascal didn’t seem to want to listen. Why wasn’t anyone worried as to why Varian was sneaking around? Or that he wasn’t being truthful? Why was no one taking this seriously? Varian was hurting and what he was trying to accomplish would help no one. 

Ruddiger’s worry and desperate attempts to get attention was for naught. Varian obtained the sought after object, adding another black mark to his list of actions, and fled. Whatever hope Ruddiger had to get Rapunzel’s help grew further away with each step Varian took. 

There was a mad gleam in the child’s eye as they were locked away in thelab. “This is perfect. This is it, we’re done! Once I break the secrets that surround this flower, there’s no doubt in my mind I can break dad free!” 

Ruddiger remained quiet, knowing any noise from him would be ignored. So, he settled down and allowed Varian to work in peace. If he was going to be honest, even if he couldn’t stop Varian from committing another act, Ruddiger was also eager. On edge, hopeful, and ready for Dad to be for and for this horrible nightmare to be over with. More than anything, he just wanted his child back . 

Only...it wasn’t meant to be. 

Perhaps they should have known with how wilted it appeared, the flower wouldn’t hold any power. The resulting concoction just left a nice shine on the drill. The amber remained fully intact. Dad remained trapped. 

“No...no, no, no! It didn’t work, why didn’t it work?” Varian knocked his supplies off in frustration as he frantically read over his notes again. An unnerving calm fell over him as he held up a piece of paper. A drawing of Rapunzel depicted on it. 

“That’s because the flower’s not the SunDrop anymore… It’s Rapunzel. She took on the power of the SunDrop. I need her.” 

This was a dangerous path they were going down. Ruddiger had no idea where it would end. 

He was absolutely terrified.


	7. The Secret of the Sundrop

When Ruddiger looked back on the weeks leading up to this disaster, he wondered why the King didn’t make a move sooner. Don’t get him wrong, the raccoon hated the ruler. Anyone who sees a child in distress and has the power to help but doesn’t is a monster in Ruddiger’s eyes. Double down on that thought when realizing instead of helping, said ruler instead sends out disguised guards to terrorize said child. But, his intervention would have stopped Varian’s nightmare of a final plan from happening.

“Please buddy. I promise this won’t hurt. It’ll just make you really big. That’s it all.” 

Varian flat his stomach, holding a vial of some red potion out to Ruddiger. Who was currently hiding under a cluster of black rocks. The raccoon had pressed himself against the wall as best he could. The child had laid his plan out before the raccoon, claiming the first step involved kidnapping the queen.Which meant a distraction, a big one. Apparently that meant Ruddiger had to drink a new creation of Varian’s that would make said raccoon huge.

Something he wanted no part in.

He already felt bad by just being an unwilling bystander in all of this. But now to be actively involved? In something he was very much against from the beginning? That was a big no.

“Ruddiger, please, I can’t do this without your help.”

Then maybe if the raccoon remained stubborn on this fact, Varian would drop this.

“We’re so close.”

How many times has he heard that? How many times had that claim lead to yet another, larger hurtle to leap over. This was a war they could not win. Not alone. But the only people who could come close to helping had already marked the child as a traitor. 

“Please...I don’t know what else to do…”

That gave Ruddiger pause. He looked up to find Varian had pulled away. Now leaning against the rocks with the beaker still in hand. Taking a few cautious steps out, Ruddiger received another stab to the heart seeing Varian crying. He hadn’t cried since he had been chased away from the kingdom. Sure, he had his outbursts. Violent outbursts. But right now, Varian was the lost child he’d buried away. Lost and absolutely exhausted. 

“I’m in...so deep. I don’t think there’s anyway out of this. There’s no one helping, no one who will want to help, I’m on my own. But I just…” Varian let out a choked sob, his free hand going up to cover his mouth. He took a few deep breaths before continuing. 

“I don’t want to be the bad guy. I don’t. I hate this, I hate being stuck with no room to move. But I don’t know what else to do. No one will listen to me. They only seem to react in violence. I just...have to play the part, to get past all of this. Once dad’s free, I’ll go to whatever trial or punishment they give…”

Ruddiger shivered when Varian ran a hand over his pale neck. It was unnerving to think someone so young was so willing to accept...death. The raccoon reached up, patting Varian’s arms to grab at the glass. If Varian was willing to put his life on the line, who was Ruddiger to complain about being changed?

Varian let out a very weak laugh before pulling the raccoon into a tight hug. “Thank you, Ruddiger… Thank you.”

The transformation was uncomfortable, but not unbearable. He was suddenly huge and monstrous in appearance. Even Varian had flinched back at the unexpected change in appearance. There was some relief knowing that Ruddiger was able to keep his sanity intact. It would be horrible to return to his normal self and realize he went on a rampage. But he didn’t and Ruddiger was a pretty good distraction, if he said so himself. He was gone, racing out of the kingdom as soon as he had returned to normal. Happy that no one thought it was pertinent to give chase. 

Ruiddger hunkered down in the lab as instructed by his child. His heart was hammering fast. If all went well, Varian would be returning with the queen in tow. He hated the fact he had to leave his child behind. All he could do was think about the number of dangerous situations Varian could be in at that moment. Those thoughts came to a halt when the lab door was kicked in. Varian came stumbling through with the queen draped across his back. 

“She is...more cumbersome...than I...thought!” Varian grunted as she laid the queen down gently. Making sure she was as comfortable as she could possibly be, Varian chained her ankle. “Okay...okay, step two is done. Now, we prep. If I’m correct, the kingdom just discovered what’s happened and are now preparing. I have until next nightfall before they come. Plenty of time for final touches.” 

After announcing that, Varian set to work. Not stopping. Not sleeping. Not eating. Ruddiger watching the progression from his perch. Watching as the child made sure his robotic army was in place and ready. The kingdom didn’t make their entrance until the sun was beginning to set the next evening. Varian hid himself and Ruddiger in the further corner as the fight raged on outside the hut. The raccoon was unsure why they were tucked away. But he welcomed the chance to hide himself away, tucked underneath Varian’s chin. He could feel the child shaking. 

“Varian…”

Ruddiger’s eyes snapped over to the queen. She had woken up that afternoon and, upon seeing what had befallen Dad, remained silent. Merely watching with fearful eyes as Varian had worked. Ruddiger assumed the reason why she hadn’t said anything was the same reason why he’d had stopped trying to comfort Varian. The child was beyond reach when his face was steadfast. But seeing him shivering in the corner of his own home, the queen must see the damaged soul Varian was. 

“Please...it doesn’t have to be like this.” Her voice was calm and comforting.

“Yes it does,” was Varian’s sharp response, “I gave your kingdom a chance to help. Instead I was tossed aside and abandoned. Left on my own to deal with a problem I was  _ promised _ help for. Marked as a traitor and dangerous when I begged. It’s clear your family is happier pretending none of this was happening. Leaving your citizens to suffer the fate your King brought.” 

“Varian, that is not true. I know Rapunzel has been worried sick about you. And the King-”

“Sent soldiers hidden under garb to raid my home. Lied to his people about me and the rocks. Evacuated my village without making sure all were out. I’ve been marked public enemy number one long before this, for just trying to help. To fix his problem. Freddy has played the victim while he lies. This had to be done. Because I had nowhere else to go.” 

They fell quiet after that. Varian having said his piece. The queen unable to offer any more words. It remained this way until Rapunzel and the King emerged from the hidden passageway under the hut. The fear melted away from Varian, smug and indifference rolling off him as he confronted the royals. He received the others' cooperation, albeit reluctantly when they realized Varian had full control over the situation, and all was quickly set up to free Dad. The battle still carried on, the sound being drowned out when the drill was activated. 

Ruddiger could tell it wasn’t going to work. Even with all being weighed in Varian’s favor, the raccoon knew this wouldn’t end well. Once the child realized this as well, what would the next step be? What could the next step be? Varian had already fallen so far down the dark hole. 

Ruddiger sprang into action just as the drill finally broke down. Freeing Pascal and passing off the solution orb before rushing to Varian. In hopes to comfort him. To start pulling his out of the dark before he dug himself into any more trouble. But when he skidded around to the front of the amber, it was empty. The worry for losing his child quickly disappeared when Varian emerged from the floor, piloting his largest machine. 

Whatever plan Ruddiger had was quickly thrown out the window. Now it was running to survive. He reached the forest as Varian burst through the front of the hut, debris flying everywhere. His heart was racing as he watched Varian attack all who stood in his way. He felt sick as Varian visibly threatened the queen and Cassandra’s lives. He felt relief and pity when Rapunzel finally put an end to all of this. Bringing Varian down with the black rocks. 

It finally ended.

But no one felt well about what transpired. 

Ruddiger could see the mix of pity and hurt directed towards the child being placed in the back of a barred caravan. Varian’s mask of rage and control was slowly breaking away. Ruddiger could see him shaking as he tried to remain stoic. 

Leaving the forest and sneaking through the crown, Ruddiger leapt up and crawled onto Varian’s shoulders. He gently wiped away the few tears that were already falling. Varian swayed slightly as the caravan took off, slowly making its way to the kingdom. The ruined hut that was once home slowly disappeared beyond the horizon. 

“I’ll make you proud dad… I promise…”

Ruiddger chittered sadly, rubbing against Varian’s cheek. 

He’d make Varian happy again. He promised.


	8. What Lies Inbetween

As the caravan traveled, as it moved further away from Dad and his amber imprisonment, Varian’s spirit seemed to crumble away. It was the way his shoulders slumped. How his eyes became dull and his face fell into a neutral expression. Ruddiger was surprised the child was still standing with how easily he swayed with each bump the caravan hit. There was some sliver of hope that Varain would finally get some sleep. 

But there was far more doubt in this matter. 

Both passengers jumped when something heavy hit the side of the caravan. Ruddiger’s nose twitched in disgust at the smell of rotting fruit. More spoil food joined the first. A swell of jeers and protest arose as they entered the kingdom proper. 

“Throw him in prison!” 

“Hang him!” 

“Burn the magic user!” 

“Evil child!” 

Ruddiger scrambled to remain on Varian’s shoulders as the child stumbled back. Away from the barred door and pressed against the further wall. He collapsed, curling up as tears started to fall from his glazed over eyes. His breathing became harsh and shallow. The raccoon rubbed up against Varian, trying to calm him. But the shouts from outside seemed to overpower Ruddiger’s chatter of worry. 

The travel through town seemed to take longer than normal. Ruddiger had the horrible feeling the guards were purposefully prolonging their arrival to the castle. When the did arrive, the roars of protests were cut off when the castle doors were closed behind them. Even then, Varian remained in his fearful state. They jerked to a stop.

Ruddiger puffed up, trying to intimidate as the door opened a battalion of guards lined up on either side of the opening. 

One of them cautiously entered, Ruddiger recognizing him as Pete. Who in turn seemed fearful at the state Varian was in.

“Oh geez… Uh, Stan?”

Another guard entered, broader shoulders with a thick patch of fur under his nose. Stan, Ruddiger assumed. “Oh… Wait outside Pete. Need to make this place not so crowded.”

Giving a nod, the stalkier of the two left the caravan. Stan slowly sat down, allowing Varian room and a view of the open door. “Varian, can you hear me?”

The child gave a small nod, eyes fixed hard on the guard. “Please don’t kill me.”

“Whoa, no, no one’s going to… We’re not going to do that. We just need to get you out of here. Tell me five things you can see.” 

“Y-You…”

“Okay, do you know who I am?”

“Stan.”

“Good, can you give me four other things you can see?”

“C-Caravan… Castle wall… Pete… My gloves…”

“Four sounds.”

“You, talking. The wind… My breathing and my heartbeat.”

“Three things you can touch.”

“I feel my gloves. Ruddiger’s on my shoulders. I’m sitting on wood from the caravan.”

“Two smells. Do they remind you of anything?”

“Ruddiger. He smells like apples and the forest. We...we spent a lot of time there. Leather, from my gloves...home.”

“Okay, I’m going to hand you a piece of candy. Can you tell me what it tastes like?” Stan pulled out a small something from his pouch. It was decorated in pink and white swirls. Varian took it and placed it in his mouth. He let out a slow, shaky breath, The raccoon felt the shoulders under him relax further. “It’s sweet… Kind of tastes like really sweet strawberries and cream…”

“You feeling better?”

“Yes...thank you.” 

“Do you think you can walk?   
  


“Yeah…” His legs were shaking, but Varian was able to fully stand. Ruddiger remained as still as he could, Varian and Stan making their way out of the caravan. It was unsettling to see the line of guards placed before them. Creating a clean walkway from the caravan to the castle. A clear indication that Varian wasn’t escaping this. Pete rushed to the other side of the child and they began the walk to the prison.

The lower they descended into the building, the darker it became. The colder it became. The more of Varian lost his mask and revealed the terrified child that he was. The party stopped before a large door leading to the prison proper. Another guard was stationed at the table. A quill and piece of parchment in hand. 

“Hey Harvey.” Pete said to the new guard, who replied with a heavy sigh. 

“Hey Pete. Sounds like you lot had a busy night. Is this the...uh…” Harvey petered off taking in the shivering child before him. “Is this the prisoner?”

“Uh...yeah.” Ruddiger peered around. It was clear all were uncomfortable with the situation. 

“We...We need to get Varian to, um...you know.” 

“Right...right.” Clearing his throat, Harvey held up the parchment and quill. “Name, please.”

Varian didn’t reply, eyes darting around nervously. 

“Name, please.” 

“V-...Varian...son of Quirin… I think.”

Harvey gave a bewildered look to Stand and Pete. Both of whom shook their heads frantically. A clear sign of ‘do not ask’. “Very well. Varian, son of Quirin. You think. Please be aware that you will be held until the day of your trial. Upon that day, you will be delivered your sentence. Which can range from further jail time to han-”

Stan coughed loudly. He gave another frantic shake of his head. Harvey, thankfully, got the message and didn’t press on with that sentence. “Ah...where was I? Right. We now will remove your personal items which will be returned to you if… They will be returned to you at the appropriate time.” 

“You won’t burn them, right?” Varian asked desperately. 

“No, we won’t. They will be placed in the vault with the other prisoner’s belongings.”

Varian merely nodded. The cuffs were taken away long enough to remove his gloves, his apron following after. He let out a noise of distress when his goggles were taken next. Hearing this, Harvey was careful as he wrapped them in with the gloves and apron. The quiet spell was broken when Stan attempted to pull Ruddiger away. Varian instantly stepped away, holding the raccoon close. 

“Varian-”

“Please,” the child whimpered, “I need Ruddiger. You can take everything else but please let him stay.” 

The guards exchanged nervous looks. Holding a silent conversation, one that ended when Harvey shook his head. 

“I’m sorry. But personal possessions, especially ones that can freely move, must be taken.” 

“No!” Varian was held back by Stan as Pete pried Ruddiger away. “No, no, no, give him back, please! Please, I need him!”

The raccoon squirmed in the guard’s hold. He was able to twist enough to bite Pete’s arm. The guard let out a cry of pain, releasing Ruddiger, who shot off up the stairway and into the decorated hallways. He heard Varian shouting at him. Whether it was for him to return or escape, he couldn't tell. But he didn’t stop.

It was only when he could hide himself in the garden’s rose bushes did Ruddiger allow himself a moment to pause. As he caught his breath, it finally hit him what he’d just done.

He abandoned Varian.

He left his child behind. Left him to face that cold, dark place alone. He let out a nervous chatter as he pawed at the ground. 

Ruddiger was aware there wasn’t much he could do. A single raccoon against three adult humans. That would not end well. If he had stayed, who knows what would have happened to him. Best, he would just be released. Worst would...not be good to fixate on.

As he peeked out from the bushes, Ruddiger was relieved to see that no one was trying to find him. The guard probably thought it wasn’t worth it. That was in his favor. There was a glimmer of hope in the fact that Ruddiger, even in his frantic dash to freedom, knew his way back to the prison. There was hope he could see his boy again. 

_______________________

It was so quiet. 

Such a blessing and a curse. 

Ruddiger would be able to hear if someone was closing in on him. But every step he took seemed to thunder in his ears. Even the sections that were softer than the stone. How could no one hear him? He felt like he was being so loud!

Giving himself a shake, Ruddiger focused himself back on his task. It was relatively easy to sneak his way into the prison. Suppose the guards were more concerned with the human’s possibly breaking out than a raccoon breaking in. Now walking along the dark hallways, Ruddiger peered into the cells he passed. Even with all asleep it was easy to tell none of them were Vairan. The sleeping lumps were far too large. 

First floor done. No Varian.

As he descended, Ruddiger took extreme notice at how frigid it was. Each step down was another degree lost. The raccoon worried at how cold Varian must be. No glove, no heavy apron, and dressed in thin rags that battled the heat and not the cold. He could only hope the guards were kind enough to give Varian a blanket.

“It's really a shame though. A bright mind like yours being wasted down here. Even more so, you care about these citizens far more than Freddy ever did or could.”

Ruddiger’s ears twitched hearing a deep voice emitting from one of the cells on a low level. He scampered over and cautiously peered inside. The bed closest to him had a large human resting on it. Not as broad as Dad, but possibly taller. His face was covered with thick brown fur, some of it even tied up behind his head. His posture, leaning back against the wall with one leg up and bent with an arm draped over it, gave him a relaxed air. His attention was focused on the person resting on the other bed across from him. 

The form was small and huddled against the wall, trying to hide under the provided blanket. Even with trying to hide himself away, Ruddiger would recognize that blue fur stripe anywhere. 

Ignoring the larger human, Ruddiger scurried into the cell and patted at Varian’s legs, chattering happily. 

“Ruddiger!” The child exclaimed happily, pulling the raccoon close. “I was so worried they’d gotten you!’

“Interesting friend you have there kid.” The adult commented. 

“Better company than you.” Varian quipped back.

“Ah, so you can hear me! Thought I was spending the better part of the day talking to an extension of the wall.”

“...I wasn’t in the mood to talk.” 

“And now you are?” Silence was the answer. “Alright then. Why don’t we at least share names. If we’re going to be cellmates, I want to call you something else besides ‘kid’.” 

“...Varian.”

“Well met Varian. I’m Andrew. Welcome to Corona’s prison.”

_________________________

If Rapunzle was questionable in character from Ruddiger’s eyes. Then Andrew was downright poison. 

It was an unfortunate realization, when morning was drawing close, that Ruddiger wouldn’t be able to stay. Unsure of what the guards would do if they found the raccoon. A quick decision was made. That Ruddiger would leave before the run rose and would return when the moon was fully in the sky. He didn’t like the idea of leaving Varian alone for so long. Especially with a cellmate who’s words felt like poisoned honey. Something that seemed sweet but was going to get the taker killed. But what else could a woodland vermin do?

“Don’t worry Varian. I’ll keep you distracted so you won’t miss your buddy too much.” Andrew offered.

“You...You won’t tell them? The guards, about Ruddiger?”

“Why would I do that? I don’t owe them nor this kingdom anything. We have to look out for each other.” 

Okay, Ruddiger did not like that smile Andrew sent the younger’s way. Varian, not seeming to notice the almost predatory feel Andrew was giving off, seemed to welcome the attention. Oh wonderful, another thing to fret over. How was Ruddiger supposed to convince his boy that the only human who didn’t look at him like scum was not to be trusted? 

But he had to leave. Ruddiger had to in order to preserve his life.

For the first few weeks, nothing seemed...bad. Varian was clearly excited to see Ruddiger and tended to ignore Andrew. The older didn’t seem to mind being pushed aside. Ruddiger was hopeful that Varian could hold out until his trial and continued to ignore whatever Andrew was spouting. Take the punishment that was handed out and to not make the situation possibly worse. 

But a month in and Ruddiger knew that hope wasn’t going to be enough. 

As he snuck into the cell, Varian didn’t greet him as he always did. The child was pensive as he looked out the tiny window. Deep in thought that he was broken out of when Ruddiger crawled up onto his lap. The smile he offered was tired and heavy. Ruddiger let out a nervous chitter. 

“I’m okay buddy. I just...I have a lot on my mind right now. I think I’m just going to get some sleep. Sorry I couldn’t be better company tonight.” Varian let out a soft laugh as Ruddiger nuzzled under his chin. 

Varian laid down, resting on his side to pull Ruddiger close to his chest. The raccoon remained awake as he listened to the younger fall asleep. He shifted slightly as he tried to nestle in closer. His ears twitched hearing the other cot squeak in protest. Peering over, Ruddiger was unnerved at finding Andrew staring over at them. Eyes directly on the sleeping alchemist. Ruddiger’s fur puffed up in disgust. He wasn’t sure what the adult was thinking, but the look was absolutely unnerving. 

Fear of the unknown. Of what Andrew could possibly be saying to Varian reached an answer near the end of the second month. Only a week before Varian’s trial was set to take place. All seemed normal as Ruddiger took his normal path towards the familiar cell. He found both residents wide away. Varian looking nervous, Andrew looking smug.

Ignoring the older as he squeezed his way in, Ruddiger climbed his way onto Varian’s lap. Worry grew when all he received was a scratch behind his ear. This was not the normal exuberance that was given at his arrival. In fact, the entire atmosphere in that small cell was heavy.

“Go on Varian. Ask him.’ Andrew broke the silence. 

“But-”

“You said Ruddiger was a friend. If that’s true, then he won’t have a problem with this.”

Ruddiger looked between the two, very confused as to what was happening. He focused back on Varian when a hand petted the top of his head. 

“Okay buddy, I…” Varian casted a nervous look at Andrew before continuing. “I need you to get the cell keys from the passing guard.” 

...What?

“It’ll be easy. Just wait in the empty cell across from us. He won’t look that way when he checks on us. You can grab the keys then and we can get out of here!” 

Did Varian realize how terrible of an idea this was? Even if all falls well into place (which was unlikely) and they were able to flee, then what? Have another mark against him, another reason for the Kingdom to be against him? Have a hunt conducted to bring the child back in? 

Ruddiger agreed that what Varian had to face and endure this entire time was unjust. But this was not going to help. It would be another short victory with another wave of hatred sent the alchemist’s way. 

Ruddiger shook his head frantically. Varian’s face instantly fell, a look of betrayal taking its place. 

“Guess your friend isn’t very loyal after all.” The raccoon hissed, giving his best glare to Andrew. Who only gave a smirk of triumph in return. 

“N-No, no he is! He’s just scared!” Varian argued back, “Ruddiber, buddy, there’s nothing to be afraid of. You’re the only one who can get the keys, it’ll be easy. Please buddy.”

Another shake, Rudiger becoming increasingly worried. Where did this come from? Variant had admitted he would take whatever punishment that was given to him when his last plan failed. Ruddiger wasn’t thrilled with the implication of that, of what it could lead to. But at least the alchemist was aware that what he was doing was destructive and was going to have consequences. What had happened? What lies did Andrew feed Varian? 

“Ruddiger, you’re my friend! You’re supposed to help me! Do...Do you want me to rot away in this place while Dad is still...trapped?”

The raccoon scrambled for footing as Varian stood up, the creature falling from his lap. Why was Varian acting like this?

There was still so much anger, but it had never been directed at Ruddiger before. Now, being the sole focus of that rage, Ruddiger finally saw that person feared by so many. 

He was just able to dodge a swift kick, scrambling out of the cell. 

“Get out!” Varian shouted, “If you’re not going to help, if you’re just going to be like them, then you can leave! Get out and don’t come back!” 

Ruddiger gave a nervous chitter, trying to calm Varian down. In return, the boy banged his fists against the metal door. The resulting clang spooked Ruddiger, fur puffing up as he dashed away. He didn’t stop running until he was back outside. Under the rose bushes he sought for safety a few months ago. Once there, once knowing that he was safe, did Ruddiger allow himself to fall apart. 

All the months of trying to care for Varian. Watching as the child he loved and cared for slowly lose himself. Unable to help in any way. Becoming a pawn in plans with the hopes that they would work in the end. All of it resulting in Dad still being trapped, Varian imprisoned, and Ruddiger along once again. Nothing came from this except pain and despair. 

A week later, with Ruddiger watching from the rafters of the castle, Varian’s trial took place. There was no death sentence, apparently it being ruled as to curl of a punishment for a child. He was instead given extended years in prison time until he was reformed. 

Ruddiger felt no better by this. Especially when Varian seemed undisturbed by this ruling. His face impassive, returned to his glaring face as he was removed from the court. The crowd booed and jeered as Ruddiger watched from above. 


	9. Rapunzel's Return

It was strange, returning to the forest. His fellow creatures greeted him and lent an ear for his sorrows. They even helped him clean up his old up, storing food before the weeks of rain started to fall. With all of this though, Ruddiger still felt lost. 

In such a short span of time, he’s lost so much. So quickly. He was unsure of how to move forward. 

It had been such a comfort to be around Varian. Almost as if he was supposed to be at the child’s side. Now he was alone and unsure about it all. Had he done the right thing? Could he have altered his actions and by doing so have saved Varian from his plight? Ruddiger doubted it and was warned that staying in this mindset would do him no good. But what else did the raccoon have to think over if not his mistakes. 

He would make trips to the kingdom proper in hopes to see Varian. Not in the prison cell, as the raccoon never wanted to venture down there again. But doing what he needed to in order to fill out his sentence. But Ruddiger never found the familiar face. Instead, he found the Kingdom itself starting to fall away. Seeming to have started rotting from the inside out. The King and Queen put out strange orders and curfews. The citizens started mining strange rocks to deliver them to the castle. There was no reasoning to these actions. At least, none that Ruddiger saw. 

But there was a nagging feeling in the back of his head that attributed the alchemist to these strange events. 

Then, Rapunzel returned. 

A year after the battle in Old Corona. The princess and her crew of different personalities came back home. Descending from the sky in a large basket hanging from an even larger balloon. The raccoon wondered what kind of state she would be in once Rapunzel learned what had happened to her home. 

The confrontation between parties resulted in massive damage to the castle, two loud explosions, and a forest full of frightened animals. Ruddiger had watched from the trees. A worried bystander who knew he wouldn’t be welcomed by either side. One seeing him as a traitor, while the other claimed he was a betrayer. So, as the sky cleared to morning, the raccoon was still waiting on his perch for a sign of some fallout. Either good or bad.

It came in the least likely answer that Ruddiger expected. Rapunzel and Varian, riding along in an open cart with Max pulling them. Perhaps the raccoon should have felt some sting of hurt seeing them together. At them being so at ease in each other’s company. 

But he wasn’t.

Ruddiger followed the cart once he realized they were heading towards Old Corona. He eventually hopped up onto the cart and hid away, tucked close to the front, once he realized he wouldn’t be able to keep up. The ride was silent for a majority of the time. Both humans seeming content to just watch the countryside that they passed by. 

“So, Varian… Can I ask you something?” Ruddiger perked up slightly when Rapunzle broke the silence. 

“Yeah, sure.” The alchemist replied softly. 

“Where’s Ruddiger? I didn’t see him during the confrontation.” 

From his position, the raccoon wasn’t able to see the humans. But if the long stretch of silence was any indication, things had become uncomfortable. No doubt reflected in their body language. 

“You don’t have to-” 

“I sent him away. I...I scared him away…”

“Oh… What happened?” 

“Andrew got in my head. Said Ruddiger wasn’t really a friend if he was willing to let me sit in prison and do nothing to help. I believed him and asked Ruddiger to steal the keys. When he refused...I told him to leave...and to not come back. He was trying to help me and I refused it… I have no idea where he is now. Probably long gone…”

“I doubt that. He loves you so much Varian. We’ll search for Ruddiger once we get your dad out and you’re both settled in at the castle.”

“If he’s anywhere near us anymore.”

“It’ll be okay Varian. I pro- I’m sure of it.” 

Ruddiger was shocked at what he’d just heard. They were going to free Dad? They had found a way?

The cart arrived soon afterwards. Ruddiger waited for them humans to enter the barely standing structure before he snuck his way in as well. Running along what remained of the rafters, he found the other in the abandoned lab. Both standing before the amber prison. 

The raccoon watched with absolute confusion as they meticulously wrapped Rapunzel’s hair around the amber. Varian rushed off to collect a bucket of water before they began. It was fascinating and horrifying to watch as Rapunzel’s hair suddenly became pitch black. The amber responding in turn as it slowly melted away. Dad soon slumped over in a pool of melted amber. 

It was a wonderful moment to watch as Dad pulled Varian close. Father and son finally reunited after so long. None moved until the sun was dipping close to the horizon. Rapunzel and Varian supported the newly freed human as they made their way back to the cart. Careful when leading Dad in the back of the cart, the oldest propped up with pillows. Rapunzel took her place at the front while Varian clung to his father desperately as they started their journey back to the kingdom proper. 

Ruddiger settled down as he watched the cart drive away. He knew Varian needed a night alone to fret over Dad. The child didn’t need to worry about a raccoon for that night. He could wait until tomorrow. 

One night of full sleep knowing that Varian was content and Ruddiger set off towards the castle. It took a full day's travel to arrive back. Probably not helpful that he kept getting distracted by fresh apples and berry bushes along the way. But he arrived back as the city was starting to turn in for the evening. 

There was a slightly unnerving feeling as Ruddiger snuck into the castle. Knowing the last time he was here, the encounter did not end well. But that was when Varian was still so full of anger. Hopefully the child (or small adult, Ruddiger mused when he realized a year had passed since their meeting) was in higher spirits. 

The first step was to head towards the healing room. It was possible that Varian would still be hovering around his father. When he peeked in however, he found Dad already fast asleep, with the chairs next to him empty. Sort of discouraging. Because Ruddiger had been wanting to greet the man once again. Even if he was a little worried about facing the human after failing his final plea. 

With no Varian, the raccoon had to ponder where the alchemist had gotten to. He would still be in the castle. Ruiddger didn’t see a cart going back to Old Corona. Not as if there was anything left there to collect. Now the issue was where, in this huge place, was Varian? Ruddiger knew very little about the layout of this place. So, he couldn’t begin to figure out where any space meant for sleeping would be. 

He supposed the best plan would be to start searching. In this impossibly large place. This was going to take awhile. Or that was the worry until he quite literally ran into Rapunzel’s legs. Guess barefoot on soft stone works well to sneak around. Or Ruddiger was just being that unobservant as Eugene walked around the corner a few seconds afterwards. In his heavy, heavy boots.

“Ruddiger!” The princess screamed in delight upon realizing what she’d run into. The raccoon wasn’t prepared to be suddenly lifted up and pulled into a tight hug. “Varian has been so worried about you! I knew you wouldn’t leave him. Oh, he’s going to be so happy to see you!”

“You might want to lax the hug there Sunshine. I’m not so sure Ruddiger can breath.” Eugene commented. 

“Sorry little guy. I’m just so happy to see you. You’re probably looking for Varian, aren’t you?” 

Ruddiger didn’t get a chance to reply before Rapunzel backtracked from where she’d come from. Feeling something pat the top of his head, the raccoon looked up to find a familiar chameleon smiling down at him.

Reaching yet another long hallway that held multiple similar looking doors (seriously, why?) Rapunzel made her way to the first room on the right. She placed Ruddiger down and opened the door enough for the raccoon to get through. The room was dark, the only source of light coming from the parted curtains, moonlight pouring into the room. Ruddiger gave a look back to Rapunzel, who only nodded encouragingly before closing the door, and he made his way further in. 

He climbed up onto the impossibly large bed and was greeted to an ocean of overly fluffy fabric the raccoon scrambled across. It took awhile to reach the head of the bed. 

Ruddiger found Varian fast asleep on top of the blankets. Curled up on his side. Gloves and goggles removed with the alchemist wearing sleepwear that was just a bit too large for him. Ruddiger chittered nervously seeing stained cheeks and red rimmed eyes. He wiggled his way into Varian’s arms, pressing close to hear the familiar heartbeat. He smiled as the arms wrapped around him tightened slightly as Varian slept. 

Ruddiger wasn’t truly able to sleep. He was still too excited to be back with his child to properly sleep. But he must have dozed off at some point because the sun rose when Ruddiger wasn’t paying attention.Varian had also woken up as well. The alchemist was now sitting up with Ruddiger laying across his lap. 

The raccoon cautiously sat up, a hand falling off his back as he looked towards Varian. The child gave a watery smile as he scratched behind Ruddiger’s ear. “Hey buddy… Guess Rapunzel was right.”

Ruddiger chattered softly, nuzzling under Varian’s chin. The child gave a heavy sob, pulling the raccoon close and buried his face into the dense fur. “I-I’m sorry! I didn’t m-mean to… I was j-just mad and...and Andrew knew w-what to say t-to make me q-question  _ everything _ …”

There was nothing to add, nothing to try and convey. Ruddiger was just happy to be back with Varian. To have his child back to his almost normal self. Anger had been replaced with sadness and worry. But Ruddiger knew this road would be just a bit easier to traverse. Even more so now that Dad was finally free. 

Ruddiger waited for Varian to calm slightly before he reached up to wipe the tears away. Once he had collected himself and held the raccoon close, the alchemist made his way to the healing room. Where a wide awake Dad was there to greet them. 

“Thank you for watching over him and doing what you can to help him.” Dad whispered to Ruddiger.

There was time to correct him later. Right now, Ruddiger just wanted a few peaceful moments with his humans. Before the next tragedy struck. 

Because Rudigger was sure this whole ordeal was far from over.


	10. New Faces, New Changes, New Problems

Apparently, while Varian and Ruddiger were rotting away in the crumbling village of Old Corona, King Freddy had built an entire new village. A better Old Corona. With sturdier homes and no black rocks. 

Good to know the time he was ignoring Varian and all other problems were well spent. 

Ruddiger really should let that go. Especially since the King had forgotten everything. Actually everything. Even Quirin (his name wasn't Dad apparently, who knew!?) seemed upset that he couldn’t tear Fredric apart. For what had happened to his son. But Varian was just at peace and making friends with Rapunzel and her group. He was also creating again and working on alchemy. As long as Varian was happy, who were Ruddiger and Quirin to fixate on the issue. 

The relationship between Quirin and Varian grew stronger, but had some changes. Varian spent more time in the fields. Watching and learning how to tend to the harvest. Quirin was more than happy to share his knowledge. In turn, the father attempted to make some sense of alchemy. Varian was thrilled to explain his newest creation. Even if Quirin couldn’t quite follow along half the time. 

The biggest change was that there were no longer any secrets between the two. 

Once Quirin had recovered enough strength, Varian told what happened while the older was trapped. This conversation was painful for both parties. Varian having to confront what he’d done, trying to explain his actions to the person he was trying to save. While Quirin felt sick hearing what his son had gone through. 

“You’ve grown so much. Just...far too fast and far too soon.” Quirin said while holding a quietly sobbing Varian tightly. 

When they had settled into their new home in the newly constructed Old Corona, Quirin shared his past. How he belonged to a knighthood called the Brotherhood. Elite warriors trained to protect the Moonstone. The counter creation to the Sun Drop. One that was locked away in a place called the Dark Kingdom. How a rash decision from their king led to the kingdom being evacuated and the Brotherhood was sent out to keep the Moonstone a secret. 

How Quirin arrived to Corona, met with King Fredric as an old friend, and learned of the Queen’s illness. The knight horrified on hearing the king’s plan to move the SunDrop. Quirin fought and argued, trying to explain that moving the flower would bring the curse to Corona.

“The black rocks?” Varian whispered.

Quirin nodded. “Back when we were going to report the rocks, how they were infecting Old Corona, you wanted to know why I gave a false report. It was a coded phase. A way to tell Fredric about the rocks without raising alarm. You wanted answers and I just...pushed you away.”

“I understand dad-”

“But that doesn’t make it right. You and Rapunzel, you’re being forced to fix a problem that you elders created.”

“...You’re not that old.”

“We’re feeling a little cheeky today…” Varian was gently pulled into a hug, Quirin burying into ebony hair. “I know I can’t ask you to stay away from all of this. That ship has sailed so long ago. I just ask that you try and stay safe. You and your friends, you will be able to solve this.” 

Varian was still nervous about entering the capital and Rapunzel was frantically trying to keep the kingdom afloat. So, it was unclear what the next step was. 

“She didn’t really say what happened to Cass.” Varian voiced his worry.

“Have you not seen her?” Quirin replied. 

“No, she wasn’t with the group when they arrived back.”

“Try not to fret over it. There’s a lot to worry about at the moment. Let Rapunzel try and get this place somewhat back to normal.” 

Answers finally arrived, but not from the princess.

They were settling in for dinner. The humans having large bowls of stew while Ruddiger munched on some apples. The racoon was reaching for his third when there was a knock at the door. All paused. 

“Are you...expecting anyone Varian?”

“No...you?”

“No.”

All jumped when the knocking turned into heavy pounding. Quirin quickly stood, grabbing a sword placed by the front door before flinging it open.

“Good to see your senses are still about you brother.” 

“Adira…” Quirin choked out. “ _ Hector? _ ”

Ruddiger scrambled onto Varian’s shoulders as two entered the hut.

The female, with white fur constricted strangely atop her head and face painted, carried herself as a balanced fighter. She appeared comfortable as she walked the household. But Ruddiger could tell it was a ruse. She was taught and ready to grab her sword if needed. A true warrior. 

The other human, male, had a very unsettling appearance. So thin that Ruddiger was convinced he was just muscle. Fur draped over his shoulder to fake the appearance of being broad. The interest that rested on his face as he peered around the home was false. Sharp, green eyes that unnerved Ruddiger kept darting over to where Varian sat. 

“Dad?” The alchemist softly voiced. 

“It’s alright Varian. This is Adira and Hector.”

“Aw, didn’t we earn the title of Aunt and Uncle?” Adira smirked. Hector merely scoffed.

“I suppose if Varian knew who you were outside of this moment.” Quirin argued. 

Ruddiger’s fur puffed as Hector stalked forward. Quirin didn’t bat an eye as the other man positioned himself dangerously close. “We didn’t abandon our purpose. Unlike you,  _ brother _ .”

“I never abandoned my King’s orders.”

“Oh no, of course not. You only fled the borders to the Kingdom of the Sun. Settled down as a lowly peasant. Started a family.” Again, green eyes darted over to Varian. Ruddiger felt the shoulders beneath him tense.

“You seem to be serving your kingdom just fine.”

“I came to Corona from the stories I had heard.”

“The one’s Adira instilled in your mind.”

The mentioned woman frowned. “Watch yourself Hector.”

“I knew of the SunDrop’s existence before Adria’s search. I’m associated with Fredric. He confirmed its existence.” 

“Well, I feel as if I should be the one offended.” 

“Adira, it was nothing against you,” Quirin continued, “But I knew of your plans. It was not safe to just remove the flower. I was aware of the possible dangers that could be drawn from such an action. So, I kept the flower hidden.”

“What a marvelous job you’ve done.” Hector spat.

Ruddiger let out a nervous chitter as Varian suddenly stood. The younger putting himself between Quirin and Hector.

“You do not get to speak to my father that way.”

“Varian, it’s fine.” Quirin attempted to pull Varian away. Only to be brushed away by son and brother.

“What do you know, child.”

“That your King failed his duty. Woke a power that no one could destroy in a moment of weakness. That this kingdom has a ruler who would more than likely throw his citizens at the destructive rocks than take blame for his own actions. That your past mistakes are now ones that I have to burden.”

Before anyone could respond, Hector had grabbed Varian by the front of his shirt. Pulling the younger off the ground with a snarl. Ruddiger had fallen from his perch. He scrambled for footing, letting out a hiss as he clawed at the human’s foot. Hector didn’t seem to notice.

“You’re a child. Barely knowing the harsh world that lies beyond your cozy home.”

“I’ve been lied to, used, abused, ostracized for trying to help. I’ve been labeled a traitor. I’ve been thrown in and escaped from prison. Brought a kingdom to its knees twice. I’ve created an unbreakable tomb and lost the only person I care about to it. I may not have lived in the woods as you’ve so clearly chosen. But I’ve seen more than my fair of hardships.”

“Don’t you dare assume what I have and have not seen.” Varian spat out.

Everyone remained quiet, all tense as Varian and Hector continued to stare each other down. Ruddiger felt relief when the younger was placed back down. Hector turned and talked towards the door. He paused, barely out of the hut, before casting a glance back to Quirin.

“We are here to hunt down the Moonstone. I recommend you stay out of our way. Your skills are no doubt rusty from your years of farm handling.” Hector departed and disappeared into the darkness of the surrounding forest. 

“A joy to see his flare for the dramatics hasn’t dwindled any.” Quirin commented.

Adira huffed with a smirk playing across her face. “You don’t know the half of it.”

“What did he mean?” Varian asked, “About you hunting down the Moonstone?”

“Has the SunDrop not announced what has happened during her trip?”

“We haven’t had a chance to return to the kingdom proper after my recovery. If she’s made any announcement, we have not heard it.” Quirin answered. 

“Then I shall explain what has transpired. Short Hair, or as you know her as Cassandra, stole the Moonstone. She now has control over it.”

“W-Wait, Cass? Why would she…” Vairan fell quiet, Ruddiger could see the distress hanging off the younger. 

“I’m unsure of her reasons. I was not there when she took it. But now I’m more worried about getting it back before she destroys herself and the kingdom.” 

“We will keep an eye out and report to you. I fear Hector’s statement of my fighting skills are more than a little true.” said Quirin. 

“Thank you brother.” Adira gave a small bow before heading to the door. “Brother...Quirin, I do wish we were seeing each other again on better terms.”

“As do I, Adria.”

All that needed to be said for that evening had been. The fighter gave another bow before she too disappeared into the night. 


	11. The Lost Treasure of Herz Der Sonne

“So, the party returned. Triumphant in their journey, they became rich in wealth and relation. Showing the true treasure is the bond of everlasting friendship.”

Varian let out a snort, jostling Ruddiger and waking the raccoon. “That was a really cheesy ending Xavier.” 

The blacksmith let out his own laugh. “But it still holds true!”

“Are you sure you didn’t just make that up just now? The ‘want to add some sort of lesson so your story meant’ something? A story to cement our legacy for future generations.” 

“You’re rather cheeky today.”

Both laughed, confirming that Ruddiger wasn’t going back to sleep anytime soon. Not that he was overly annoyed by this. Xavier had opened his shop and vast amounts of knowledge to Varian after the disastrous treasure hunt. Both had reached a relationship that could be marked as a mentor and a student. Varian had started coming by once a week to spend the day with the kingdom’s blacksmith. Learning about the creations of tools and weapons, new alchemy creations, and hearing the new lesson of the day that Xavier had decided would be best. 

It was a perfect way for Varian to leave the world behind for a while. Not having to worry about Cassandra and what she could be planning. Or to shoulder another responsibility to try and help Rapunzel. Or having to face the glares of the untrusting citizens. Or having to deal with the two new strange additions to the small family. 

For all of Hector’s talk, he seemed to visit Quirin’s hut frequently. Both with and without Adira in tow.

But here, in this open workshop with a person who shared similar interests as Varian. The teen was given a chance to just relax.

“Ah, I believe our potion is just about ready. Come along.” Xavier made his way over to the large fireplace. Varian followed behind with Ruddiger jumping down to the nearest table. “Grab the pincers and be careful. The container is going to be hot.”

“Do you think I’m not used to handling items that have been in the fire?”

“Hush you.”

With goggles in place, Varian did as instructed with Xavier close by in case this somehow went south. 

“Easy now. Wait a few moments before adding it to the rest.”

“What reaction am I looking for?”

“Color change. Go ahead and add it in, slowly. And be prepared. It could decide to have a violent reaction if you’re too eager with this pour.”

Varian gave a short nod of affirmation before turning towards the large cauldron that awaited him. All held their breath as the two components were combined. The liquid in the cauldron, once an acid green, became a shockingly vibrant pink. Varian quickly stepped back as he finished his task. Xavier placed a hand on the younger’s shoulder as they waited. It was unclear what they were waiting for. But the blacksmith seemed tense as if expecting the violent reaction he kept referring to. 

“...Xavier.”

“Yes?”

“Are we...is it okay?”

“Oh yes, it was neutralized when it changed color.”

“So we’ve been standing here in fear for no reason!” 

“Well, you were.” The blacksmith laughed as Varian smacked his arm. 

“What the heck!”

“You should have seen- you were so worried!”

“Of course I was! I thought we were dealing with something that could become violent when they combined!” 

“Do you think I would deliberately put you on the front line of danger? This was your punishment for being quite the sassy child today.”

“You are aware that by your actions you have called the Sass Master.”

“When did Lance get here?”

Xavier laughed as Varian ‘attacked’, the blacksmith easily putting the younger in a headlock. Both were laughing, making sure to not knock anything over as they pretended to fight. Ruddiger watched from the safety of the work table. Knowing Varian was in good hands, the raccoon yawned and curled around himself. Falling asleep as the humans continued on their work.


	12. The King and Queen of Hearts

“Ugh, that stuff really likes to stick around.” Varian grumbled as he pulled another chunk of pink goo from his hair. Ruddiger chittered teasingly, only to find the goo suddenly stuck to his own fur. “Don’t tease the person holding the sticky goo.” 

The raccoon tried not to be annoyed by this. He knew Varian was only teasing and if this would cheer him up, who was he to complain. Even if it was horribly uncomfortable. Ruddiger was hopeful that the teen did have something that would help remove this. 

“Sorry buddy. I’ll get that out when we get home.” Varian laughed as the raccoon nuzzled against his cheek as a sign of forgiveness. 

“You seem disheartened Vairan… and a little pink.” Both teen and animal jumped as Adira exited the forest. Hector just barely seen though the foliage and the shadow.

“Oh, hi, uh...Adira and possibly Hector?” Varian gave a sheepish wave. 

“What have you been up to today.” The white-haired female inquired, picking another glob of pink from Varian’s hair. 

“Ah, I was trying to restore the majesty's memories.” 

“And how did that go?”

“Um…”

“Your silence is enough. Is that why you’re unhappy?”

“I was so hopeful that I could reverse my mistake. But it’s just another addition to my long line of failures.” 

“Did you wipe their memories.” Hector sneered as he stalked forward. Varian winced at the initial statement, but quickly put on a face of indifference.

“No, but I didn’t really try and prevent it either.”

“Were you aware of what was planned.”

“I-” Varian paused at that, allowing his neutral face to fall away to one of concentration. “No, I wasn’t. Andrew primarily kept me either in the lab or in the library during the early parts of the plan. I only knew when I was presented to the king and queen as their trusted advisor.”

Hector crossed his arms. “Did you oppose this?”

“Yes, absolutely! Andrew said we would be taking control. But not in a way that destroyed the personalities of the royals. And in a possibly irreversible way.”

“But then you were told that having everyone forget your actions would benefit you.”

“...Yes.”

“That this would give you that clean slate that you deserved.”

“Yes.” Ruddiger chirped worriedly at Varian’s defeated tone, rubbing against his cheek. 

Hector let out a heavy sigh before kneeling down before Varian. The teen wasn’t thrilled with that idea as he tried to take a step back. Only to be stopped by the hand placed on his free shoulder. Ruddiger was shocked by the concerning look the older man held. 

“You will find a lot of people who have the ability to say exactly what you want to hear and don’t hold the best interest for you. But you need to learn how to differentiate what you could and could not control during that time.” 

“I was still involved.”

“With that demand for that strange crystal be harvested. You didn’t wipe their memories.” 

“But I still overthrew the kingdom. Twice.”

“And you’re doing what you can to amend those grievances. But you can’t, nor should you, shoulder all that happened. Perhaps Miss. Sunshine isn’t the best example to use, as I doubt she knows what it means to hold a grudge. But if she and her friends can forgive you, then you need to stop beating yourself up over this. Do what you can but don’t kill yourself over it.” 

Varian remained quiet for a few moments before laughing, giving a smirk to the other. “I didn’t know the wild man could have some good advice.” 

“Who do you think taught him those pearls of wisdom.” Adira spoke up, approaching the small group to sling an arm over Hector’s shoulder. Which made the grimace return to the man’s face. 

“Yes, yes, whatever. Enough of this emotional spill. Let’s get to the real action for the day.” Hector broke away from Adira and pulled Varian and Ruddiger along into the woods. “Have you ever ridden a rhino before?” 

“What, no, you have a rhino!” Varian exclaimed as he drew closer to the man. “Where did you get a rhino?”

“Found her. As a baby outside of the kingdom walls. It took everything to convince your father to let me keep her.”

“Even then you had to beg to the king to let her actually stay.” Adira added. 

“Let me guess,” Varian smirked, “dad wasn’t going to let you keep the rhino.” 

“No, which I still don’t understand! Adira has experienced first hand how powerful a rhino can be.” 

“Which was you attempting to knock the caravan off of the mountainside while the Sun Drop was making her way to the kingdom. I would not recommend meeting that way if you can avoid it.” 

Varian laughed at that while Hector and Arida continued to playful banter. Ruddiger could tell there was still some tension between the two adults. Something they were still working out as they continued to help Rapunzel and find Cassandra. But as they entered the small campground and Varian exclaimed joyously seeing the rhino and two large wolverines resting in the sunbeams, Ruddiger saw smiles adorn their faces. It calmed the raccoon that two large personalities were able to take a moment to enjoy watching a relative fawn over some exotic animals. 

Until they took a ride on the rhino. Ruddiger never wanted to do that again. No matter how happy Varian seemed. 


	13. Day of the Animals

Even before the fall out that was Varian versus the entire Kingdom, Ruddiger was not the biggest fan of Maximus.

First time they meet and Max has the  _ audacity _ to try and take from Ruddiger’s apple tree. Granted, the raccoon didn’t really own the tree. But didn’t the horse have his own stash of ‘royal apples’ back at the palace? Why did he have to take from the village’s tree? 

Ruddiger truly thought any shot of a connection was destroyed during the ensuing battle and Varian’s following arrest. Max on the front line for taking the poor child down. In Ruddiger’s eyes, there were no redeemable qualities from that horse. Meaning, in the critter’s eyes, the horse was ripe to be teased and pestered. Which Ruddiger intended to take full advantage of when he was forced to join a travel trek to a neighboring village. 

It didn’t matter to the raccoon what Rapunzel’s ‘great plan’ was. He was only there for two reasons. To support Varian in whatever excursion he was planning and to annoy Max to no end. Which was easy when the horse was tied to the carriage and couldn’t move that easily. 

What was not intended was for all the humans to somehow become trapped in a random pendant. Then to argue with Maximus how to get them out or even how to get it back when the animals subsequently lost said item. Because of course the  _ noble, highly praised  _ **_royal_ ** _ horse _ would think he could just take the lead. Saying how his nose could sniff out any ne'er-do-wells. 

Which Ruddiger just scoffed at. Arguing that all thieves smelled the same, so why would one scent would be different from the rest. If anything, they needed to follow the scent of chemicals and fire. The signature scent that Ruddiger knew as Varian’s. Pointed in the opposite direction from which Maximus wanted to go down. 

But no, Max’s nose never led him wrong before. Why would it start now? 

Ruddiger got an easy change at an ‘I told you so’ when they came across a foreign boot that had Hamuel piloting it. Guess that old horse’s nose just wasn’t cut out for this line of work anymore. 

The chase quickly started again when Pascal found the said thief traveling down the river. Max instantly flung the other creatures onto his back, Ruddiger clinging desperately to the horse’s tail as he took off following. A chase that ended with both Pascal and Ruddiger being flung across the river. Followed by being drugged in the mud and falling into the river when trying to halt the thief in his progress. 

The ensuing lecture by the horse was unnecessary as it was his plan that failed because Max didn’t understand that two small animals couldn’t hope to match that of a stallion. The horse just didn’t want to listen to others!

Nothing the royal horse had done so far this adventure showed he knew what he was talking about. So, when they came across the thief again standing over a cliff, Ruddiger took action. Direct action. Despite what Max called out to not do that. Even with Pascal in tow to try and help, Ruddiger’s brilliant plan didn’t work out like he’d hoped. Okay, so, maybe the ‘rush in and beat ‘em’ strategy wasn’t the best idea. And who really expected a giant vulture of all things to swoop down and steal the thief!

It was clear everyone was fed up with the day’s events after that botched rescue attempt. Even peacekeeper Pascal was ready to throw some pointed criticism around. Ruddiger did not appreciate being at the firing end of both Pascal and Maximus. The raccoon wanted Varian (as well as the rest but not to the same degree) back just as the rest did. None of them were showing ways to save the day. Why was he getting the short end of the stick?

With a huff and ruffled fur, Ruddiger broke away from the rest of the group. He didn’t need help! He cared and watched over Varian on his own before. And in much dire situations than this. So he could absolutely handle this. 

Thunder rumbled overhead. Ruddiger’s anger quickly turned to fear and worry as the sky opened. He found shelter in a nearby apple tree, scurrying up and laying on the lowest branch. Low enough to avoid the rain and high enough to be out of range to any dangerous predators. 

Lying on his stomach and given time to cool off, Ruddiger was struck with the realization of how childish he’d been acting. Also how bad the situation truly was. When he was caring for Varian, the child had stayed in one place. In a place where Ruddiger knew where food and the child was. Somewhere to keep an eye on everything. 

Now Varian was trapped in a pendant, which was who knows where thanks to that vulture, and Ruddiger had no idea how to track him. The familiar scent being washed away with the rain. All he had left were the other animal companions being angry at him and Varian lost. This wasn’t Ruddiger caring for anyone. It was a harsh reminder of how little he can control.

Varian was back in prison and it was Ruddiger’s anger that caused the separation this time. 

How was he supposed to fix this? How could he apologize sincerely when he was feeling bitter about all of this? This was such a mess and he had no idea what he was supposed to do now. 

The answer came in the form of Maximus and Pascal, rushing towards the tree he was resting in.

Ruddiger was slightly worried when the horse stomped on the trunk. Which disappeared as Max explained his plan and his apology in one quick explanation. Ruddiger’s own apology in the form of sharing a meal of an apple between him and the horse, handing over the larger of the two he collected.

He was still uneasy, his stomach still holding an uncomfortable feeling as they raced off. But if he had been accepted back into the fold with them on track to save Varian, Ruddiger wasn’t going to fret over it. 

The first issue to overcome was to even locate where the pendant was. Which was actually the easiest part to fix thanks to Varian. As the sky was suddenly filled with bright colors thanks to some chemical creation the teen had created. The raccoon was pleased at how controlled those explosions were.

Actually getting the pendant in their possession was the difficult part. As the vulture was not happy about the encroaching animals. Leading to Ruddiger and Hamuel teaming up to make the best distraction a raccoon and a crow could become. Leading the large scavenger on a wild chase. The vulture may have had the wider wingspan that made it faster. Hamuel however was sharp with his maneuvers and just barely kept out of reach from the other bird. 

A worry with Hameul was his attention span. Ruddiger worried that a shiny object would draw the bird’s attention and the chase would be done. The raccoon left out to dry.

Thankfully, Pascal and Max were not about to abandon them. The chameleon’s yellow skin a beacon in the dark. Said creature gestured to have the flying duo to travel through the fallen log. Just as they exited, Max kicked it to have the other opening to turn towards the rockface. Which resulted in the vulture hitting it dead on. Giving up the chase with a pained caw, flying away.

Hamuel landed less than gracefully, Ruddiger being flung from the talons and landed hard. Not the most triumphant note to end their battle on. But at least it was over and with them as the victor! Max didn’t even take the time to tease the raccoon on his dismount.

All humans let their joy be known with loud cheers coming from the pendant. Ruddiger happy to hear Varian, the teen sounding tired but well. It wasn’t until the humans were finally free that the raccoon finally relaxed.

When Varian was out of the ocean, because the raccoon was not getting wet again, Ruddiger quickly crawled up. Taking his place on the teen’s shoulder and rubbing against his cheek. As the adrenaline died down, he realized how exhausted he was. He chittered weakly as Varian moved the raccoon to his arms, cradling close with a hand brushing through his fur. 

“Thanks buddy… You did a great job.”

Ruddiger wasn’t sure if he replied. He was just happy that Varian was back to him. Out of the newly discovered prison. The raccoon allowed himself to be claimed by sleep and was out before they returned to the cart. 

His last thought being maybe, just maybe, Maximus wasn’t as bad as he originally thought.

Still pompous and annoying. But not all that bad.


	14. Be Very Afraid

Ruddiger knew something was wrong the moment he woke up. His fur was standing on end. Like he was sensing a storm was brewing, just peeking over the horizon. Threatening to downpour on the unsuspecting kingdom. It also didn’t help that he’d woken up before Varian, which was out of character for both parties. The teen was normally up before Ruddiger was able to convince himself that moving was a good idea. Now, with the teen pouring over a new clue given to him by the princess, Varian was working late and sleeping in. But that didn’t explain Ruddiger’s sudden need to be up and pacing before the sun even fully rose. 

The raccoon was pacing around the room, eyes flitting over to the window to watch the sun slowly rise. Nose twitching as if he would be able to sniff out the issue that was plaguing him. Which all really amounted to nothing. Ruddiger’s disgruntled attitude was further agitated when Varian woke with a start and a scream dying in his throat. The teen’s breathing was labored. Eyes darting around as if searching for the unknown danger. The raccoon had enough time to recover and scramble onto Varian’s shoulders as the teen rushed by.

The front door was slammed open, Varian only relaxing when Quirin passed by. The older human pushing a cart full of pumpkins. Seeming unaware that his son was distressed for some unknown reason. 

“He’s alive. He’s not trapped. It was just a dream.” Varian let out a weak sigh of relief, leaning against the doorway.

Ruddiger was pulled away from comforting the teen when another warning shiver traveled through him. Eyes darting around, trying to find the reason for this feeling, to find red rocks erupting from the paved dirt road. Ruddiger’s fur stood up further, a worrisome chitter escaping him as he eyed the collection worriedly.

“What’s wrong buddy?”

Ruddiger didn’t directly reply to the question. He merely chattered again. Crawling down from his perch and over to the newly formed rocks. The familiar sound of footfalls telling Ruddiger that Varian had followed. No doubt curious over the rocks as well.

“Whoa, red rocks? That’s strange… You stay here buddy. I’m going to get some equipment.”

Ruddiger gave a small huff as a response, not looking up as Varian rushed back into the hut. The raccoon scrambling up one of the rocks. Staring from above as if another angle would help in some way. These rocks didn’t seem dangerous. No more than the black rocks that had already created enough structural damage. So why did Ruddiger feel so nervous around these formations?

_ “Hold still you brat!”  _

_ “Let me go- Ruddiger!” _

_ The racoon looked up, heart racing as he watched Varian being pulled from the hut by a mob of angry citizens. Some holding torches and pitchforks. Two of the largest humans Ruddiger had ever seen were holding onto either side of the fearful looking teen. _

_ “Please stop.” Varian pleaded.  _

_ “No princess to help you now. You’ll pay for your actions. To the square!”  _

_ Ruddiger felt as if his legs were suddenly trapped in the crystalized amber, unable to move. Only able to watch with fearful eyes as Varian was dragged off. It was only when the crowd disappeared behind the archway leading to the kingdom proper that Ruddiger found he could move again.  _

_ Scrambling off the red rocks, the raccoon gave chase. Immediately becoming lost the moment he entered the kingdom himself. Nothing looked familiar. The known turns lead to dead ends. The buildings twisted and melted together as Ruddiger tried to determine where he was going. As he frantically searched, Ruddiger was taunted, hearing the angry mob and Varian. So close by. As if Ruddiger could turn the corner and find what he was searching for.  _

_ His frantic, desperate, scrambling searching came to a harsh stop. He found the mob. All crowded in the kingdom square, the rest of the buildings disappearing behind a black fog. Varian was in the center of the jeering crowd, elevated above the now blurred faces. Ruddiger saw a noose hanging from around Varian’s neck, the other end disappearing into the inky blackness.  _

_ He was unable to move. _

_ The citizen next to Varian was shouting. _

_ Ruddiger couldn’t hear him nor the crowd when they cheered.  _

_ He couldn’t breath as the lever was reached for.  _

_ He open his mouth to let out a noise of protest that died as the lever was thrown and- _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Ruddiger scrambled as he suddenly found himself able to move, his body no longer frozen. He heard a shout of protest as he clambered up the person’s shoulders to look around. The kingdom was cheering, celebrating. The red rocks were nowhere to be seen. There were no impromptu set up gallows in the square. There was, instead, some sort of small stage. 

But there was no sign of Varian. 

He chittered nervously as he was removed from his perch. 

“Hey buddy,” Eugene spoke calmly, “You’re okay. Everyone’s okay. We all just had a bit of a fright.” 

“That is such a weak way to put all of this.” Lance frowned.

Ruddiger clung to the human’s arm as he was resting in the crook of it. His eyes scanned the crowd as the small group of him, Eugene, and Lance moved through. It didn’t matter that the nervous feeling from that morning had finally disappeared. Or that the humans around him were happy and carefree. Ruddiger would not be content until he knew Varian was safe. 

As they neared the blacksmith’s shop, Ruddiger perked up hearing a familiar laugh. Varian, alive and well, standing between Rapunzel and Xiavier. Looking absolutely exhausted, but smiling. Ruddiger scuttled down from Eugene’s hold and darted over to the teen. Who perked up further seeing the raccoon rushing towards him. 

“Ruddiger!” Varian called out happily, holding the raccoon close when he climbed into the teens arms. 

To be honest, Ruddiger wasn’t sure what had really happened in the kingdom that day. Something about the strange rocks being able to force all to see their greatest fear. About how Cassandra had been able to control this through her fear. But it didn’t matter to the raccoon. The rocks were gone, Cassandra was nowhere near the kingdom, the rocks were gone and whatever Varian had done ensured they weren’t going to be coming back. 

“Guess you could say the nightmare is over.” Lance commented with a smirk. Even if the other human’s groaned at the supposed pun. But Ruddiger agreed, thankful that he would never have to see that terror again. 


	15. Cassandra's Revenge

“I can’t believe we’re just supposed to wait.” 

“The Sundrop and her team have already left.”

“You act as if we have no clue as to where they’re going. As if you also didn’t see the large structure that suddenly formed. From some familiar looking rocks!”

“It’s not our destiny to interfere-”

“But it is our duty to get the Moon Stone!” 

Ruddiger chittered nervously from his position on Quirin’s lap. Both sitting by the lit fireplace as Adira and Hector held their ‘discussion’ in the kitsch. The raccoon was thankful for the hand running slowly over his head. No doubt an attempt to keep both him and the father calm. But it did very little.

That day had started so well. Varian had asked Rapunzel for a quiet, safe place to study the Demanitus Scroll. She happily complied, all in agreement that this would be best in order to keep the teen safe. Ruddiger had gone with as well, so Varian could have company and the raccoon could keep an eye on him. 

In full honesty, Varian was able to crack the code in only a few days. Some of his best work Ruddiger mentally added. But Varian wasn’t fully ready to leave the quiet chamber just yet. He’d requested two weeks in order to work on the scroll. With that being down, the teen fully intended on using the remaining time on his own experiments. Ones that were a bit more explosive than Quirin was comfortable with being created at home.

Ruddiger honestly thought they were going to be safe there. Only Rapunzel knew where they were, so there was no way for Cassandra to find them. Unless the sudden bluenette followed the princess and her friends when they came to see Varian. 

Then there was an issue.

While Varian was excited to see his old friend back, Ruddiger knew better. His fur stood on end, the smell that was rolling off of Cassandra was just wrong. This was not the same head strong but loyal person that Rapunzel had talked so frequently about. This Cassandra was angry and on a path of revenge.

Which unfortunately meant the scroll and Varian were directly in her path. It was a confusing scramble to keep both out of Cassandra’s grasp. Ruddiger doing what he could. But he was a raccoon and was going up against an angry human, he knew he was going to lose. Against everyone’s attempts, Cassandra was able to escape, with Varian and the scroll in tow. 

Battered and bruised, Ruddiger wanted to follow the small group that was going after the bluenette. He wanted to help get his child back. He just wanted to help. But when he couldn’t even properly scramble up Eugen’s shoulders, Ruddiger knew he was going to be a hindrance than helpful. He was passed over to Quirin, who was given a brief explanation as to what was happening, before the team raced off. Towards the large, imposing tower that had suddenly appeared over the horizon. 

Adira and Hector had arrived shortly after. Both thrilled by the fact they had some way to track the Moon Stone down. They had arrived to call upon both Quirin and Rapunzel to help them take Cassandra down. Only to be told the princess had already left. With another blow coming in the form of learning of Varian’s kidnapping. 

Adira, while upset and worried, had taken a seat in the kitchen the moment she learned Rapunzel wasn’t there. Hector was furious and began pacing, trying to make his case as to why they should go. Each point the female warrior gave a reason as to why they couldn’t interfere. All of boiling down to it was Rapunzel’s destiny to bring Cassandra down. Not them. 

“What about Varian?” Hector demanded, “It’s not part of anyone’s destiny to harm him.”

“That’s why Fish Skin and Earring have gone with.”

“For what, for support? If that’s all they are, then we are more than capable to fill that role.”

  
  


“We were not asked to accompany. Besides...we are needed here.”

Ruddiger looked up when Hector didn’t give a heated reply. He found both warriors peering over at Quirin. The wild man let out a small huff before stomping over to his brother. The raccoon assumed this was Hector’s way of approaching the situation delicately.

Hector placed a hand on Quirin’s shoulder, giving it a gentle shake. “He’s fine. Varian’s a good kid. Cassandra...she may not be the same as when you last saw her. But she has to have some...shred of decency to not hurt him.”

“I think what Hector is attempting to say is that Varian will be okay.” Adira added on, kneeling before Quirin and the crackling fire.

Quirin let out a heavy sigh, running a hand over his face. He shifted, placing a hand on Ruddiger to keep him still, before he spoke. “I know you’re angry with me Hector. For leaving the Brotherhood behind. But when I left the Dark Kingdom...I realized I couldn’t carry on like that. We went separate ways. I left the only place I’d even known as home, I lost my family, I lost so much. I was a knight without anything to truly protect.”

“Fredric allowed me to live here. Even ‘gave’ me a small village to oversee. Not as a knight, but as a farmer. It was...It was exactly what I needed. I think I always wanted a quiet life. I just didn’t know it until I had it. I married and Varian was born… If I had anyway to tell you, I would have invited you both to those events. ...My son’s in danger, again, and I still can’t do anything. I’m not even trapped in amber this time…”

No one commented on that. Ruddiger merely nuzzled against Quirin in some hope to comfort.

The moment was interrupted when someone pounded on the front door. Adira went to answer it. Revealing a frantic guard standing on the other side.

“They’re back,” the guard panted, “and they have Varian.”

Ruddiger couldn’t stop the chirp of alarm that escaped him as Quirin quickly stood. The raccoon darted up the arm as the human raced from the hut. Adira and Hector followed close behind. They were led to the kingdom’s entrance. 

Eugene was leading the small paty with Max’s reigns in hand. Rapunzel was riding on said horse, helping keep Red and Angry upright as they rode as well. Both girls had fallen asleep on the ride back. Bringing up the rear was Lance, who kept his eyes on the unmoving figure in his arms. It was Varian, either asleep or passed out, pale and supporting a black eye. 

Ruddiger chirped as Quirin collected his son from the other. Varian didn’t even twitch as he was passed over.

“Who..?” Quirin asked desperately.

“Cassandra.” Was Lance’s soft reply.

Ruddiger heard a scuffle from behind him to find Adria holding Hector back with a hand on his shoulder. The wild man’s eyes clearly set on the tall structure. Something that the princess caught.

“You won’t be able to confront her,” Rapunzel said, “You can’t get in unless Cassandra let’s you in. Which I don’t think she will be doing any time soon.”

“What did… What happened to Varian?” Quirin choked out, eyes not leaving his son.

“We don’t really know.”

“Quirin, we need to get him to the medical ward. Varian needs to be looked over.” Eugene called out from the front of the group. Quirin, in turn, merely nodded and slowly made his way to the castle.

It was not a good report. Not only did Varian have a black eye, but a large bruise was forming on his chest as well. When hands gently pressed on the affected area, he finally responded. It was a flinch. But it was nice to know he wasn’t dead. The ribs were diagnosed as being bruised as well, a small but welcomed miracle as it wasn’t sure how this happened. So, it was troublesome to think it could have been worse. He was frigid, hypothermia close to setting in and had only been starved off with his thick gloves and heavy boots. There was also a worry of dehydration. 

“H-He hasn’t been gone for even a day. How is that possible?” Quirin asked , hands shaking.

Eugene spoke up at that. “I was able to talk with Varian for a bit. He said he was forced to drink an entire vial of some truth potion he’d created. Which is not how it’s supposed to be used. So, that might be a negative side effect.”

It was concluded that Varian would be spending some time in the castle. Ruddiger was just thankful he was not in worse condition. Considering he’d been taken by someone who was bent on getting answers. He and Quirin had remained with Varian, the area eerily quiet as they sat and waited. It was late in the afternoon when they received another visitor. Ruddiger head perking up as the Captain drew near.

“Quirin.”

The farmer looked up. “Captain.”

The head guard gave a short nod as he took the other seat. Both let the quiet settle back down before the Captain spoke once again. “I’m sorry.”

Ruddiger tilted his head at that. Even Quirin was surprised to hear such a thing. “You have nothing to apologize for.”

“I do...because I don’t believe Cassandra ever will. And these actions are…” the Captain sighed weakly, “You never want to think your child could do something like this.”   
  


“I don’t think Cassandra is really in her right mind at the moment.” Quirin attempted to comfort.

“If she was here right now, would you be able to accept her apology?”

“...No.”

Ruddiger’s fur bristled at how heavy the room suddenly became. He wasn’t sure which father he was supposed to comfort.

“She’s my daughter and I will always love her,” the Captain continued, “But, I also know...I can never forgive her for these actions. This is not my Cassandra, and it worries me that I will not be able to get her back. I ran away from my duties because of this. I created a false reality on some strange island to hold onto some hope. ...I don’t think I’ll be able to face her if we ever cross paths.” 

Quirin gave a small sigh. “I don’t know what to tell you.”

“I’m not really expecting one, to be honest. I just need to talk, to hopefully think this mess through. But...I am sorry. Varian…” the Captain shifted in his seat nervously, “He should not have had any of this happen to him.”

Even though it was not verbally stated, Ruddiger could tell the Captain wasn’t just speaking about that past night. 

“It’s not best to dwell on the past. There’s nothing for us that we can fix by just looking back.” Quirin commented. 

“...Yes, I suppose so.”

It was uncomfortable until the Captain left after a few more minutes. The heavy atmosphere disappeared and Quirin finally let his shoulders relax as he and Ruddiger were left alone. Varian slept on, completely unaware of the conversation.


End file.
